Pointy eared professor
by Yuyake no Okami
Summary: Link from Twilight Princess is found in a faint, in Hogwarts' park. When he wakes up, Dumbledore himself asks him to teach with Moody. What is awaiting the neo-professor? Takes place during the Goblet of Fire. Zelink. BEING REWRITTEN UNDER DIFFERENT NAME!
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, so. Yeah, another LoZ crossover. Expect quite a lot of them, since I love crossovers and I love Zelda. However, this time is a Twilight Princess x Harry Potter fic. Even though I'm not a great fan of Harry Potter (I like it, but nothing more. I still think it's thousand times better than Twilight, but hey, pretty much everything is better than Twilight), I like a lot this idea. Basically, Link ends up in England, and is asked from Dumbledore to become a DADA teacher. Yeah, it's a lame opening, a lot of people use it, but I have quite some ideas...

Warnings: Zelink, violence, bad language (SAY NO TO 4KIDS AND MOIGE!), maybe, just maybe some Ilia bashing. I don't like her.

I-do-not-own-Legend-of-Zelda-or-Harry-Potter. (Din, I HATE disclaimers. I mean, they are so stupid! If I was Miyamoto or J.K. Rowling I wouldn't be writing Fan-fictions!)

* * *

_Pointy eared professor_

_Prologue_

_Alright. He was tired. So. Much. Tired. And he was lost, too. He could almost hear Midna's sarcastic voice. She would come out of his shadow, hit him on the head and exclaim, amused: "What a poor excuse of a hero! You managed to get lost in a place you explored a hundred times!"_

_Or something like that._

_Yeah. Sometimes it was nice to don't have her around. _

_He shook his head, as the biting cold of the Hyrulean winter got under his clothes, making his muscles scream in pain. No, it wasn't something he really thought. Midna had been his only friend for quite a lot of time, when Ilia and the boys got kidnapped. Though most of the time she treated him like a prisoner. _

_Something he did actually like of his condition during the Twilight invasion, was his capacity to change form into a wolf. He would never actually admit it, but he enjoyed running into Castle Town while in wolf form. He founded making those useless guards scream like little girls extremely amusing, and Midna was of the same advice._

_Yep, he indeed liked a lot being able to change form. _

_Though, nothing of that really mattered, now. _

_He used to think he knew perfectly those woods, as he practically grew up in there. Looked like he was wrong. He didn't recognize anything, near him._

_Ugh. Midna was right. He was a poor excuse of a hero. _

_No, no! What was he thinking?! Midna wasn't there! He had just imagined her. _

_...Had he?_

…

_He wasn't so sure anymore._

_Maybe he was back in the days of the Twilight Invasion, and he had just dreamed to save Hyrule. He would wake up into a scary-ass temple, locked into a room to avoid getting slayed while sleeping by stupid keese or skulltulas. It wouldn't be the first time it happened something like this._

_Or maybe... maybe nothing of that ever happened. Maybe he would just wake up in his house at Ordon and discover he had a fever._

…_That wouldn't be nice. He liked who he had become. Not the "hero" thing... he just liked to be a warrior, a wanderer. And he was happy to have met the people he met. Even the Bulbins and the creepy Imp he fought in the Sacred Meadow._

_Especially, he was happy to have met Midna and Princess Zelda._

_They were both princesses, and they were close friends, but every time he thought about them together, he couldn't help but think that they were completely different. Midna was moody, capricious, even a little... malicious, at times; the Princess Zelda calm and collected, nice and kind, even though she was powerful beyond thinking. _

_He knew that. He had asked to an Hylian mage about the enchantment she had made to save Midna's life, and the guy had told him that, to completely disintegrate your own body and put your spirit into another being, you need a monstrous amount of magic and, therefore, to be an extremely powerful enchanter. _

_If she wanted, she would've been able to completely disintegrate Hyrule Castle Town. _

_Scary._

_Why was he thinking about that stuff? He had to concentrate. To retrieve the way. And to avoid falling asleep._

_But it was so hard..._

_so..._

_hard..._

_he fell into an ice-like cold pool of water._

_And he eventually kept thinking about Zelda._

_Wait, he had forgotten her title._

…

Lucky me there's one here to read my thoughts, or I would be in trouble... _he thought, grinning._

_And then everything went black._

xxx

Professor McGonoganall (A/N: Did I got the right name? In the Italian version is McGranitt...) sighed, exasperated.

Dumbledore turned from a cup of candies to face her. "Oh, Minerva, nice to see you! What's with that face?"

"Headmaster, there's an elf asleep in the school's park."

* * *

A/N: Ok. Not bad, for a prologue. If only it wasn't so impossibly short... huff.


	2. An elf that's not an elf

A/N: Okay. I'm writing two stories, right now, aaaaand I have no idea of wich one is the more appreciated. So, I don't know which one I should put as a priority. Damn. Whatever. I'll just write this chapter, and then I'll go back on _Of spaceships and magic_. I'll write a chapter of that story, then one of this one... I think you got it.

Soooooo. Here you go with the first actual chapter of _Pointy eared professor_, and surprise surprise I'll be writing in Dovah. Oh yeah. Dovah. Since I always loved the idea of the language barrier, I'll make Link speaks the dragon language (because all the elven translators I found freakin' suck).

Hey, three chapters in such a small time! Sweet.

Thanks to all the people who favourited, followed or commented this story. Thank guys! Thanks a lot! Especially to **TheAmazingNabo**, who corrected my mistake with McGonagall's name... hehe. Yeah... you see, the Italian translators are ass***es, and they translated most of the names in a horrendous way. Sadly, I got used on them, so, if you found the following names, don't be too much outraged:

Silente = Dumbledore

McGranitt = McGonagall

Piton = Snape

Grifondoro = Gryffindor

Corvonero = Ravenclaw

Tassorosso = Hufflepuff

Serpeverde = Slytherin

Babbano = Muggle

(more to come, as I'll remember what's the slimy guy with the cat's name and the Divination teacher.)

P.S: Now my grammar control doesn't work. Expect some errors. Sorry to all the Grammar Nazis out there. I'm one of you, guys, don't kill me!

* * *

Chapter one

An elf that's not an elf

They brought the boy in the infirmary. He was no older than eighteen, with dark blond hair, fine but strong features and a lean body. He was wearing a dark green tunic, long enough to reach his knees. You would think that a guy wouldn't want to wear what basically was a skirt, but it actually fitted him pretty well.

Dumbledore furrowed his brows. "Yes, I dare say he's indeed an elf. Though, this kind is supposed to be extint. You know, since the magic portal that brought into the Middle Earth was closed, five hundred years ago, more or less."

"Middle Earth? Wasn't that from muggle book? Like... The Lord of the Bracelets, something like that?" Objected Minerva (A/N: I'll avoid the surname as much as I can...), perplexed.

"Why, yes, indeed. I was just joking."

If real life had been a cartoon, all the teachers would have fallen head first on the ground, exasperated, but real life was not a cartoon, and they limited to sigh. Sometimes, Dumbledore was just... you know. Dumbledore.

"However, this kind of elf is really supposed to be extint, I wasn't joking about that. The last one was killed in a war between muggles. He fell in love with one, tried to save her from a rape, at least five armed muggles rounded him and... well, there wasn't much left of him, when they find the corpse."

Minerva bit her lip. "What year was that?"

"Some centuries ago. There's always the possibility that this boy remained hidden for all this years, but I found it unlikely. There's a limit even to stealth, and not getting recognized as a not-human for two hundred years, well... that's a though challenge for everyone. Especially dressed like this" He pointed to the weird green tunic.

Just then, the boy moaned loudly.

They all looked at him, as he slowly opened his eyes, revealing two shocking dark blue pools, with a somewhat feral looking in them. He looked around, confused, and asked:

"Kolos los Zu'u?"

Dumbledore furrowed his brows, perplexed. "He speaks draconic. Why does he speak draconic?" He asked.

When he didn't receive an answer, he thought about it for a moment, then replied to the boy: "Hei los ko aan weyt do Hogwarts' hasok. Fos los hein for?"

He just looked more confused than before. "Dii for los Link. Kolos los Hogwarts?"

The headmaster bit in a laughter. "Link? Ol, ko, Sahrend?"

The elf furrowed his brow, looking actually kinda insulted, if from Dumbledore's words or his laughter, the others couldn't tell."Zu'u los krod. Zu'u dreh ni mindok. Nuz hei drey ni fahral."

"Krod. Hei los geges. Hogwarts los ko England."

The elf frowned, worry showing on his face, while the other teachers looked bewildered between the two, obiouvsly not understanding anything.

"Zu'u dreh ni mindok kolos England los."

Dumbledore sighed. "Tol los... vogluuskei. Zeyda... praan fah nu."

He looked at the others, who were staring, wide-eyed."Let him rest. I'll translate once we're out of here."

xxx

"His name is Link, and he has no idea of where he is, or what he's doing here." Explained the Headmaster. The teachers exchanged worried glances.

"If he's not from here, where does he come from then? And how did an elf end up in the UK, anyway?" Asked Minerva, perplexed.

Dumbledore's eyes lit up with determination, and he smiled. "That's what I'm going to discover. Though" his face became more serious "elves react in a different way than humans about enchantements. I would avoid casting any translating spell on him, until I'll be positive it won't be dangerous."

"Very well, headmaster. Should we know anything else? Like, that he transforms into a lethal dragon in full-moon nights?" Asked Snape with a sarcastic tone.

Unexpectedly, Dumbledore thought about it for a moment. "You know, Severus, you might have a point" He said, seriously. "We don't know anything about this young boy. He might actually be a lycanthrope, or something similar. Those eyes surely are not normal. We should keep an eye on him."

Snape gaped, shocked. "And you expect us to keep a lycanthrope in our school? Headmaster, I'm not so sure this is a good idea..."

"Well, we can not leave him in the cold, or worse, in a Muggle hospital, can we?" replied Minerva. "You know what would they do to him. Muggles can be cruel, especially toward the things (or the creatures) they don't understand. They would probably experiment on him, the poor thing. And what if he really is a lycanthrope? Our school is one of the few building that are equipped for this kind of stuff, and even if it wasn't it would still be thousand times better than any Muggle building."

Snape grumbled, clearly unconvinced.

"So, let me get this straight" Cut in Madame Pomfrey: "There's an elf in my infirmary, who is probably a werewolf or something similar, he only speaks the language of some of the most lethal creatures in this world, and we can't even use a translating spell to understand what he says, because it could backfire with disastrous effects?"

Dumbledore chuckled. That wasn't a bad explanation, actually.

"Actually... yes, though you should try to see it brigthly: we have an unique occasion of studying an elf! And not a house-elf, but a real elf, a creature supposedly extint and powerful like only other few. Besides, it's not like we can't talk with him. You could use a translating spell on yourself."

He looked at his watch, faking surprise. "Oh, my, it's so late! I have to go, I'm afraid. I'll just leave this young man in your hands. Minerva, speak with him when he awakes."

And, with a smile, he was gone.

The teachers exchanged annoyed looks, one thought in their minds.

_God-damnit, old man._ (A/N: Zelda rap by Starbomb quote!)

xxx

Link had, in his eighteen years of life, seen some really fucked up things: in Ordon only lived humans (and him), who weren't able to use magic and, thus, they saw it in quite a mystical way. The same applied to him, at least until he had to save the boys and Ilia (sweet, nice Ilia who shouted at him _every single day_, stole his horse and didn't even thank him when he saved her... yeah, they weren't so friends anymore) by the Bulbins. After that event, magic had became quite a normal thing for him. I mean, after you fight motherfucking dragons, you get transformed into a wolf and you have retrieve all the shards of a magic mirror to create a portal toward another world, you get used to that kind of stuff.

Yeah, he had seen some messed up things.

None, though, beated this one.

He was in another world, that was kinda obvious. After all, he was pretty sure that, when he fainted, it was winter. Now, indeed, it was incredibly warm, more or less like the ordonian spring, or the zora village's summer. Uneless he slept for months... but no, that wasn't possible. One does not simply wake up like this after months of coma.

Besides, the place and the people (who spoke some gibberishy language he couldn't understand) looked freakishly alien to him.

The people were probably humans: they didn't have the Hylian's pointed ears, nor the Gerudo's dark skin and fiery hair (not to mention, some of them were certainly not women... or so he hoped), and even their energetic track looked like the ones the people from Ordon had.

Though...

That little bit of magic energy. That one shouldn't have been there.

And, one of the women, a black-haired woman in her mids with glasses, had an aura... that looked suspiciously like the one of a cat. Okay, maybe it was his still-somehow-canine smell that caught the smell of a cat. Maybe she had a cat. She looked nice, though. And he liked cats. Cat-lady, that yould be a good nickname. Mmmmmm.

And- woah! Did that woman just make a pot levitate?

_...Mmmm... Pots... It had been a while since the last time I broke one... augh! No, bad Link! Focus! Focus! Concentrate on the fact that the pot is floating, not the thing itself!_ He tought, ashamed for the lusty look he had shot the clay pot. He just didn't seem to being able to getting rid of the bad habit of breaking every single piece of clay that his eyes fell on. But, whatever.

No human in Hyrule was able to perform magic. The other races could, though most of them were specialized in one kind (for example, most Zoras were decent water mages, but could screw up even the most simple fire spell), but, for some reason, humans simply didn't see to be able even to evocate some minor sparkles, thing that even he, with his insignificant (at least compared to Zelda's and Midna's) magical powers, was able to do. He didn't know why was that. Though, he couldn't say he'd been surprised, when he discovered the fact. After all, he'd noticed his friend's inability to feel and do some of the things he could without any problem. For example, they couldn't hear what he liked to call "the planet's voice". Like, when you discovered a secret passage, or something like that, if you were extremely attentive you could hear a faint jingle, like the place was saying: "Congratulations! You found what you were supposed to found! Now go kicking the bad guys' asses!". Or, when something with ill intentions was nearby, a faint, dangerous-sounding music could be heard. The stronger it was, the nearer was the enemy. But, the most important thing, was the total silence. It was like being warned: be quiet. There's something waiting for you, here. Alive or not, but there is.

When he had told those things to the boys from Ordon, he'd received an incredulous stare from Ilia, an enthusiastic "Woah, that's so cool!" from Colin and some questions about his sanity from Malo.

It had been a shock. His world had always been full of music. At first he really couldn't believe that the Ordonians' one was silent, but in the end he had to accept it.

Though, it was sad. If he lost that sense, he would probably become crazy.

But, Din-damn, his thoughts were going so off-topic! What was wrong with him?!

Oh, hey. Cat-lady had just entered.

xxx

Minerva McGonagall was totally pissed. Or, at least, extremely annoyed. She didn't like babysitting. Okay, maybe the boy was just a little too old to be babysat, but, hey. She was still pissed. The fact that, when she entered, the elf smiled at her, calling "Kaaz-reg", for some reason, annoyed her even more.

She agitated her wand, murmured the spell under her breath and, with a sigh, sat on the chair near Link's (what name was "Link", anyway?!) bed.

"Excuse me, what did you say, when I entered?" She asked, bracing herself for a loooooong day.

Link's eyes widened. "Hey, Cat-lady, how come you speak Hyrulean? Did you learn it in the few hours you were out?"

"I used a spell that-wait. What did you call me?" _And what the hell is Hyrulean?_

He smiled sheepishly. "I sensed a somewhat feline aura about you, so I nicknamed you Cat-lady, as, you see, I didn't know your name. It doesn't disturb you, does it?"

Minerva blinked. He sensed her being an Animagus? But how? "N-no, actually, it's a nice nickname. However, I'm Minerva McGonagall."

He cocked his head, confused. "You have... two names?"

"No. Minerva's my name, McGonagall my surname."

"I'm afraid you lost me."

Minerva frowned. So there weren't family names, where he came from?

"A surname is a second name every member of a family has."

"Oh, I see. You know, there's no such thing in Hyrule."

"Is that your country's name?" She asked, mildly interested.

He looked surprised. "You don't know about Hyrule? It's like, one of the biggest kingdoms on the planet! At the east of Altea, south of Elios and north of the Great Sea?"

Minerva gaped. "This time _you_ lost me."

Link bit his lower lip. "So I was right, I'm in another world..." He mumbled, almost too low to be heard.

Minerva smiled. "That's exactly my theory. I guess that explains where an elf like you comes from."

"Uh, sorry, but... What's an elf?"

xxx

Okay. Cat-lady (or Minerva MacGona-something, as she called herself) had succeed in confusing him. How did she speak Hyrulean that well, when during their first encounter she looked like she didn't understand anything? Why did they have two names here? And what the hell was an elf? Was that how in this world people called Hylians?

But if that was another world, there shouldn't have been any Hylian. He had been into a different world, before, though, the Twilight Realm wasn't exactly into another universe: it was more like another dimension, so tightly bound to the Light Realm (that's how the Twilis called Hyrule) that they were like two sides of the same coin.

Hyrule was full of twin dimensions, or so he had read: the Twilight Realm, the Shadow Realm, the Sacred Realm, the Silent Realm (Goddesses, quite a lot of Realms, to think about it), Termina, Subrosia, Lorule...

And, though such a strong bond, in none of those dimensions there were Hylians. There were Twilis, Shadows, Subrosians, Terminians, Loruleans... some of them similar to Hylians, but not quite the same.

How could into a totally different universe exist others of his kind, then?

His thoughts were incredibly fast-paced, as his brain (kinda confused for... some reason) desperately searched for the right thing to say and/or do.

_Don't be stupid. You already admitted you come from another world, a question won't insult them. Or so I hope, at least._

"Uh, sorry, but... What's an elf?"

"An elf. You know, pointed ears, incredibly strong magician, speaks with animals, good-looking, immortal..."

Ok, What the fuck was she talking about? Ok, he had pointed ears, he could do some tricks with magic and he could, to some extents, understand what animals thought (even more so after all the time he spent as a wolf), but immortality? No way in hell!

"Sorry, Cat-lady, I think you are mistaken. I'm not an elf, I'm quite sure of that: I'm not so great with magic, If only I try to cast a spell of some importance without help I fall asleep and don't wake for two whole days, and believe me when I say I'm not immortal."

She looked quite confused. "_What_ are you, then?"

Link smirked. "I'm a Hylian, mistress Minerva-cat."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so. First of all, I would like to explain some stuff.

**Link's eyes: **Link's eyes are quite peculiar, even in the game. In Twilight Princess, the Light spirits await for a "blue eyed beast", and I always thought that his eyes had to be kinda... feral.

**Translation from draconic: **

"Where am I?"

"You're into one of the rooms of the school of Hogwarts. What's your name?"

"My name is Link. Where's this Hogwarts?"

"Link? As, in, 'Link'?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know. You didn't answer, though."

"Sorry. You are right. Hogwarts is in England."

"I don't know where England is."

"That's... unfortunate. Just... rest for now."

(Kaaz-reg = Cat-lady)

"**God-damnit old man": **They're not really angry with Dumbledore, they're just annoyed because they understood he had something in mind, but he wouldn't tell them anything.

**Hylian and humans: ** Hylians have pointed ears, twenty hearts (but only one works a time), finer senses, the ability to use magic, their hair and eyes can be weirdly colored (let's remember that, in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask there are blue haired and green haired women! I hardly consider that normal!), and their lifespan is of more or less 120 years. Humans are... well, humans. One heart, no magic, etcetera.

**The planet's voice: **A Link to the past's manga says that Hylians have long ears to hear the Goddesses' voice, and I simply thought they would even be able to hear some of the sound effects of the game, like it's the voice of the planet. You remember the relation between Aeris/th from Final Fantasy VII and the planet Gaia? There. Something like that.

**Other worlds and other dimensions: **In my stories, a parallel dimension is a world tightly bound to another, while another world is a totally different world. Example: Hyrule and Lorule are parallel dimensions, while Domino City from YuGiOH and Amestris from Fullmetal Alchemist are in different worlds.

**Link's confused brain: **Link, being an Hylian, is extremely sensitive toward magic, and Hogwarts' one is extremely concentrated, not to mention slightly different than the Hyrulean one. This, united to his Hylian-like fine senses, causes him confusion and some other unpleasant effects. Nothing too serious, though.


	3. Black thingies and goth neightbours

A/N: I gave up with _Of spaceships and magic _for now. But, my dear Fullmetal Alchemist fans, do not worry. I'm fighting hard the author's block, (though he's totally wasting me... ^^;)

Anyway. This chapter will start as an Harry chapter, 'cause I love that skinny gryffindor (He looks like me, actually... pale, scrawny, dark hair, though mine are dark-brown with some reddish hair and eyeglasses. Oh, and complete lack of self-esteem. That's always good to remember), and then... hehehe, you'll see... :-)

**XhikariSoraX: **Yes, Minerva actually thinks that Link is good-looking. But, I mean, have you seen him? He's drop-head gorgeous!

Okay, maybe I'm not neutral, since my second crush was Link from Ocarina of Time 3D (the first being N from Pokemon... yeah... what a sad person am I...), but he really is. Just like the one from Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, Hyrule Warriors... gah, I'm drooling.

**Telron:** After your review, I actually went looking for the cut-scenes on YouTube... and, I'm sorry, but you are wrong. Ilia and the boys were kidnapped by bulbins, not shadow monsters. It's Link who gots kidnapped and dragged into the Twilight by them. Also, though Midna never says the names (unlike Fi and Navi), Keeses and Skulltulas are very common monsters in Twilight Princess. And... What's Kurakura town?

**Guest:** Thank you! Thank you very much! Yes, Italian translators are jerks, I agree. Though, Voldemort remained Voldemort. Weird, isn't it? Maybe they left it that way because "mort" sounds like the word "morte", that in Italian means "Death".

* * *

Chapter two:

Black floating thingies and goth neightbours

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful. We come here to see the Quiddich tournament and all we get is: a terrible nausea, two Malfoy dorks, and a dark mark in the sky." Grumbled Ron, unamused.

"Well, actually, you managed to see Ireland vs. Bulgaria" Commented Harry in a monotone. The redhead had been tormenting him and the others the whole day, and now it took all of his self-control to avoid transmuting his friend into a pocket watch, as professor McGonagall had sometimes threatened to do.

Just before Harry could snap and do something not really nice to the red-head, Mr. Weasley entered the tent they had took refuge into after the attack. "Boys, you can start packing. We're going."

Finally, Ron stopped mumbling angrily, and Harry took a relieved breath. After some, blissful moments of almost complete silence, one of the twins (Fred? George? He'd given up trying to guess) appeared out of thin air with a loud "crack". The other followed instantly.

"Hey Harry!"

"Guess what?"

"We found-"

"-something interesting-"

"-out there!" They exclaimed in unison.

Harry sighed. Goodbye, peace. "Something like what?" He asked, preparing for one of their usual pranks.

Fred (George?) handed him a bottle, and Harry furrowed his brows. Inside, some weird, rectangular black particles floated into some kind of orange-ish gas , bouncing on the glass walls.

"What's this?" He asked, perplexed.

"We have no idea!"

"We had to use an enchanted bottle, to keep the black thingies inside, and then the air turned like this."

"Isn't that weird?"

Ron looked at the thing. "Must be some spell's remains. Just... drop it somewhere, or something like that."

The twins shrugged.

"Whatever. We'll just keep it as a doorstop."

Harry, however, wasn't of the same advice. His eyes remained locked to the bottle, a feeling of dread bubbling inside him.

Whatever that thing was...

...it wasn't something good.

xxx

Harry returned to Privet Drive still feeling uneasy, and the eerie atmosphere of the empty street didn't surely help. The very idea of returning to the Dursleys made his stomach wobble, so he opted for retiring some minutes into the lonely, empty little park, and taste the peacefulness of the place, alone.

He stopped.

Because he wasn't alone.

xxx

Shadow glanced at the sky, bored. What kind of mission was this?

His commander had given him a test-tube full of blood and told him to occupy an abandoned house, waiting for more orders.

That's what he was doing, sitting on a swing since _three. Fucking. Hours._

He sighed. What was the commander doing? Counting the tatami's knots?

Well, at least that meant they trusted him, leaving him alone for such a long time. It was something.

Shadow wasn't someone you would trust.

Even not noticing his claws and fangs, his red eyes, his dark purple hair, and his pointed ears didn't inspire trust, in normal people.

No-one cared for him, and he cared for no-one.

His life was all about working. When his commander didn't have a mission for him, the hours were dull and boring. He just slept through the day, occasionally drinking or eating something, or training, the only slightly lively moment in his life.

But what else could he do? He had no friends. The others thought he was just a shadow, a mindless doll, without any free will or feelings.

Well, that's what he was supposed to be, after all. Even his name said that. Shadow Link. Just a clone, a doppelganger created in a lab.

That's why he'd never tried to make friends.

That's why nobody cared for him.

… Actually, to be completely honest, at a time there had been someone who cared for him.

His father.

The idiot who made him like this, making his life miserable and signing his own death penalty: the boss didn't like his minions to be so... "open to unwanted ideas".

The man had disappeared two weeks after Shadow's creation.

His commander had refused to tell him anything, and the doppelganger had simply accepted his creator's death.

Shadow felt no pity for the man. After all, he was living such a life because the stupid magician wanted to give him feelings.

He winced, as his left arm started burning like hell.

It always did, when he thought about his father.

Shadow turned up the shirt's sleeve, and frowned. Bright orange lines and circles moved incessantly on his pale skin.

"Shit. This' no good..." he grumbled.

He'd always had those lines, as in his veins there was Twili blood (necessary to give him the powers the Big Boss wanted him to have), but every time they became of that color instead of they normal pale green and started moving, something bad was simply bound to happen.

"Excuse me, are you new here?"

Shadow swore internally.

He turned. A scrawny boy, maybe fourteen, with black hair, green eyes and geeky rounded glasses, was looking at him, curious.

Shadow frowned. The blood he had to drink once a week preserved him from burning alive because of the sunshine, and changed his features into more human ones, but that didn't made him good at behaving with people... indeed, the idea of having changed form disturbed him so much that it actually made him worse. And that was sayin' something.

He sighed. "Guess so."

"_Guess so"? Wtf does this mean, you idiot?! Either you are or you aren't!_ He scolded himself.

The guy cocked his head. "What does that mean?"

"...I meant, yes, yes I am. I just moved into that house, there." He pointed at the old house he was living (more like vegetating, actually) in.

"I thought it was uninhabitable."

Shadow shrugged. "I found it pretty livable, actually." Why was this guy bothering him? Shouldn't humans of that age just... I don't know, enjoy the summer season until school (whatever it was) started?

The leaf-eyed boy just stared, perplexed.

_Oh, my Demise, just leave me alone!_ He silently pleaded.

xxx

The guy was no older than him, with jet black hair, pale green eyes and a skin that looked like it'd never seen the sun. On his left arm, there were bright orange lines. A tattoo, maybe? But what kind of parent would allow a fourteen years old to have a tattoo?

Though, for a moment, right before the weird boy covered it with a ridiculously long sleeve for the weather, the lines almost looked like they were... moving?

He shrugged it off. _Ridiculous. Must have been some optic effect. _He thought.

The guy surely was weird. For starters, he lived into an abandoned house. Then, he answered to all the questions with an impatient and awkward look, like he wasn't used to people asking him things.

Harry offered him a hand, hesitant. "Right, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He silently prayed that the guy was just a muggle goth, or something like that.

To his relief, the guy didn't show any sign of recognition.

He awkwardly shook the offering hand, muttering: "Shadow."

"Shadow? It's a weird name."

"It's a nickname. I don't like my real name, so people just call me that way."

"Huh. Well, welcome in Little Whinging... I guess."

"Thanks... I guess."

Harry blinked. And burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: GAH! SO SHORT! But, whatever...

More explaining...

**Back to the Dursleys: **I don't quite remember when the Quiddich tournament took place, but I think it happened some time before the start of the scholastic year. Harry was supposed to remain with the Weasleys, but after the attack, he had to return to the Dursleys.

**Counting the tatami's knots: **A Japanese saying. It basically means "doing something useless just for the sake of doing something."

I always liked this figure of speech, so I decided to randomly use it. Well, maybe not so randomly, after all Legend of Zelda is Japanese, isn't it?

**Shadow's father death: **While a powerful slave without free will is quite useful, Shadow has a personality and feelings, and so, he can betray the "boss" if he wants, or at least try to. Thus, for disobeying to his master, Shadow's creator was put to death, or maybe imprisoned, or... something else. I'm not sure.

**Shadow's Twili blood: **I have this idea that the Twilis are Sheikahs that got corrupted during the centuries they lived into the Twilight Realm, and Sheikahs were known to be Shadow magicians (now that I think about it, they're like walking crossovers between Naruto and YuGiOh XD). So, to give Shadow some powers, they had to use Twili blood, as Sheikahs are extincted.

**Burning in the sun: **Remember that Midna always takes her shadow form, when you're not a wolf? Twilis are kinda like vampires (more than Edward Cullen surely), as they have fangs, red eyes, pale skin and the solar light damages them. Besides, Shadow is partly doppelganger too, and the Hylian blood in his veins is not enough to avoid the damages the light does to his body.

**Shadow's age: **Shadow was created during Twilight Princess (2 years before the start of this fan fiction), and magically aged. Though, aging someone with magic is kinda dangerous, even when made by powerful mages, and therefore they could only age him up to the age of fourteen. Going further would have end up damaging irreversibly his body. Shadow, in fact, is the third attempt to create a dark clone of Link (During TP, obviously). The other two were destroyed by the attempts of aging them up to the age of seventeen and fifteen.


	4. A pointy eared professor?

A/N: Gah! The last chapter was probably the worst one... so filler-like and short and boring and... stuff... ugh. I hate myself.

However... ta-dah! Shadow Link! Wasn't expecting that, did you? Anyway, this will mainly be a Link chapter. After all, he's the main character.

**Telron: **Ah, maybe you mean Kakariko (or Calbarico, in the Italian version). Are you Japanese? Maybe that's the original name of the village... you know, the western-like village. I love that place, almost as much Snow Peak, that is my favorite place in all the game... Hem. Yeah, right. Back to the story.

**XhikariSoraX:** Yep, Shaddy's here too, and, without spoiling much, I can tell you he'll have a fairly big role in this story.

**Reader314: **Your comments made me giggle like a schoolgirl_._ I swear. I was chirping in delight, when I read your enthusiastic reviews. Thank you, it's wonderful to know that someone likes this story so much! (P.S: I'm a big zelink shipper too!)

* * *

Chapter three:

A pointy eared professor?

Some weeks had passed, and, although he had in the end managed to got off the bed, Link's mental confusion still hadn't gone better.

Nothing serious, of course, but his hand-eye coordination was kinda... off. He kept slipping, missing objects, missing the doors (ouch) and, sometimes, he even found himself trailing off during a speech because he didn't remember what he was saying, something that had never happened to him. Back in Hyrule, he wasn't exactly much of a talkative person, but, when you conquered his trust and/or friendship, his speeches were extremely smart, never boring and always on subject. It was funny that most people thought he was just a single-minded pretty face. Even Ilia, who was supposed to know him better than everyone else, had, for years, thought of him like he was some kind of doll.

Actually, aside from Rusl, only after the start of his journey he'd met people willing to see past his "cute but dumb guy" facade. Ashei and Shad were some of those people, then there were Telma, Renado, Midna (though she would never admit it), and the Princess herself, with who, after the castle had been rebuilt (with the court's mages' help, it took roughly half a year), had started a beautiful friendship.

There he go, he was trailing off again. What was wrong with him?

Anyway, when he could focus (and he wasn't slamming face-first against a wall or a door), he was internally debating wherever focusing all his energies in trying to found a way to return home, or taking the unique occasion and live what was happening to him like an adventure.

He'd talked with good ol' twinkle-eyed man, who, he discovered, was named Dumbledore, too, who was, he textually said, "thrilled to have such a guest in the school of Hogwarts", and gave him permission to remain as much as he wanted, teaching him their language with a quick spell too.

He liked the idea. As much as he missed his friends, being into another world was exciting and new. He hadn't been able to be excited the time he went into the Twilight Realm, as the place was just so creepy and sad. Also, he had more important stuff to do, at the time, that sightseeing.

Hogwarts was different. Really different. Aside from the fact that the building was incredible, the whole place was full of awesome things and creatures.

He spent two whole weeks just wandering around, reading in the library and chatting with the teachers (he'd become friends with Cat-la- uh, I mean, professor McGonagall), the ghosts, and even the giant squid in the lake.

Though, it was obvious he couldn't spend all his time like this.

Finally, the headmaster wanted to talk to him.

"So, Mr. Link. I heard you are in good terms with most of the castle's personal."

He smiled nervously. "Well, yes. Most of the people I met are really kind."

"And, from your accounts, I dare say you are an expert in dealing with ill-mannered creatures."

"I... guess so?"

"And you like dealing with younger people..."

"Headmaster, what do you have in mind?" Asked Link, hesitant.

Dumbledore smiled, an impish smirk that remembered him Midna's one and set him on edge. "Well, let's say I have an offer you can't refuse."

xxx

Professor Link.

No, that wasn't right, something was missing... oh, yeah, the second name. That was kind of important, wasn't it?

What about...Oak? Nah, that was kinda childish. Professor Oak, come on... what kind of professor would have a name like that?

Hero? Wow, very humble.

Wolfe? Nice, it sounded so... feral-like. But it was better avoiding any connection with wolves. Some of the students still missed Professor Lupin, and he certainly didn't want to look like an usurper.

VanHellsing, Kurosaki, Alabarn, Komor... no, they simply weren't right.

...Avalon?

...

Professor Link Avalon. Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

That sounded good.

He smiled at the mirror, looking at his new outfit: nothing special, just blue jeans and a white shirt, but they fitted perfectly. Not like his old tunic, but still...

When Dumbledore asked him to become a teacher... well, at first he'd started laughing, to be completely honest. He'd thought it was a joke. He'd never even been to a school, not even as a student! How could he be a teacher?

But then, he had thought about it.

Teaching kids? He'd done it before, in Ordon.

Teaching about defense against monsters, wizards and black magic in general?

...He could do that. Sure he could! He knew everything, or almost, about that kind of stuff! He had taught soldier about swordsmanship, he'd taught mages about what kind of magic they had to use against certain demons, he'd taught normal people what they had to do when incurring into a Deku Baba or a Bokoblin...

He could manage that.

He could be a teacher. A good one.

Besides, where he couldn't suffice with experience and books, like wand magic (since every wand he tried to use always ended up exploding... for some reason), there was another professor to help him.

Yes, he could do that.

Xxx

The doorbell rang. Shadow groaned, opening lazily an eye and looking at the timekeeper. 8:00 o'clock. How annoying. At this hour of the day, every respectable (and sane) shadow-demon should be asleep. Why were humans so incredibly sun-loving? It made no sense, to him.

Looked like the Potter guy had taken a liking in him, because no day passed without him disturbing. Every. Single. Day.

What was wrong with the dude?! Didn't he, like, have some friends to pass the time with?!

He slowly got out of the bed, as the doorbell rang again.

"Yes, yes, I heard you..."

He put on a random pair of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt (the boss had provided him, other than some books about normal life in England, a set of clothes, all in black or purple, obviously).

Another ring.

"I said I heard you! I'm coming, geez..."

He opened the door. There he was, smiling like an idiot.

"Not a morning person, uh?"

"No. And you already know that." almost growled Shadow.

Harry's smile only grew wider, making him feel the urge to strangle him.

He shook away the idea. As much as it would've been nice, to round his bony neck with his hands and squeeze until no air could pass, It wouldn't have been nice to have a corpse in front of his house, so he limited to growl darkly to the boy.

Harry chuckled, amused, and Shadow sighed. "Whatever. Now that I'm up, I might as well go for a walk."

They walked around aimlessly for a while, complaining about insufferable uncles (that was Harry) and sassy part-time chiefs (that was Shadow).

Weirdly enough, the young demon found the walk being kinda... relaxing. Almost enjoyable. Just hanging around, talking about his petty workmates... it was nice.

Just them, an owl and the wind that made the swings screech sinisterly.

Wait.

An owl? What was an owl doing, awake at that hour? Had he been roughly woken up like him?

Before he could feel a wave of sympathy toward the nocturnal bird, it flew toward them, letting go a letter on Harry's head.

Weird way of delivering a letter.

Xxx

Harry shot a worried glance toward his new friend, as he took the letter from the ground. He didn't want to have to delete his memories. Thankfully, Shadow didn't look much freaked out, just mildly puzzled.

"Who's from?" He asked, curious.

Harry looked at it. Hermione's sign was clear on the missive. "A friend of mine. I know her since I was eleven."

"Well? Read it."

He complied.

"_Dear Harry_

_Knowing your uncles, I'm sorry I had to send the letter by owl, but as we lack stamps and you lack a mobile phone, it was the only way. Don't ask how I got the owl._

_Anyway, I'm writing just to say hi and inform you that you must buy another DADA book, as this year we're having two of them. I have no idea of who should they be, but it can't be worse than the second year... can it? _

_However. The book has been promulgated only three weeks ago, and it's named "Demonology, Xenodemonology and wandless defense". The author is Cassandra Portale, some Italian researcher I've never heard of. Oh, well. _

_See you at school!_

_Love- Hermione"_

"What's a... DADA teacher?" Asked Shadow, perplexed.

Harry gulped. He'd almost forgotten the guy was there. "It's an acronym, though I don't know what it stands for. It's... well, let's say we study ancient myths." He lied, guilt clutching at his gut. He didn't like it, but what could he do?

Surprisingly, however, Shadow's only reaction was: "You look happy about having to go to school. I thought fourteen years old didn't like having to go there."

What did that mean? He talked like he'd never been to school, or like he wasn't a fourteen years old as well.

Well, actually, the first one wasn't totally incredible. Shadow had told him that his mother died giving birth to him, and that his father had died two years before of a car accident. After moving several times from a bad foster family to one even worse, he'd been given emancipation, and moved there.

What a messed up story. Not like his, never like his, but still... kinda messed up, for a muggle.

Maybe he'd been studying at home. Some people did that.

He smiled. "My school is different. Besides, I'm not exactly a good friend of my uncles. Every moment I spend away from them can't be anything but beautiful. Or, at least, thrilling."

"I see." Shadow frowned, thoughtful.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"How come the owl knew you were here?"

"Uh..."

* * *

A/N: Explanations. Again.

**Second name: **In Hyrule, only royalty has more than one name (example: Zelda Harkinian Hyrule), so Link searches desperately for a fake surname. Cake to those who found all the quotes in this chapter! (Warning: the cake is a lie.)

**Knowing everything about monsters:** Though Link is certain there are different monsters in England, he'd read about them a lot, in the two weeks he spent in the castle. Also, he thinks that, if he could arrive there, the monsters from Hyrule should be able to as well, so he plans to teach about those kind of creatures as well.

**Exploding wands: **Into the wands there are magical cores, to amplify the magic of their human owners. An Hylian, who has way more magical strength than a human wizard, doesn't need a wand to perform his magic. Remember what happens in Soul Eater when Black Star tries to use Soul? His soul wavelenght is too strong for the poor scythe, and Soul spits blood. Something similar happens with Hylians and wands.

**Harry's "obsession": **No, Harry is not gay (neither is Shadow) and there won't be yaoi in this story. I can't stand when people randomly changes a canon character's sexuality just to write some creepy gay porn novel. It's just that Harry doesn't have any friends in Little Whinging, and so he takes any possibility to make new "allies" against the Dursleys.

**Cassandra Portale:** OC. Don't worry, she's just the author of the book. She won't appear (after reading lots of fanfictions with Mary Sues, I've taken a deep dislike toward OCs as main characters). Her name is a joke: Portale means portal in Italian, (a hint to the portal that brought Link in England) while Cassandra was the name of a Greek prophetess, who could see the future but was never believed. I gave her that name because she's supposed to be so eccentric that, though her hypothesis are usually right, no much people believes her.

**Shadow's fake story: **Shadow had obviously to formulate a fake story to cover his real identity, so after a quick research he decided for that one. He never had a mother (being a creature created into a lab), so he said to Harry his mother had died of childbirth. His father had been put to death during TP, but he couldn't say that, could he? So, there. Car accident, the most common lie you can think of. Notice the irony: what did Harry think his parents had dead of, before Hagrid's arrival? Exactly.


	5. Shopping and slaughters

A/N: Wow, such chapter, very fourth, much written. Wow.

I'm in doge mood right now.

Whatever. Wow! We're already at the fourth chapter?! I never thought somebody would actually like this story!

Remember when, in the last chapter's A/N I told you it was going to be mostly Link's?

...well, I lied. Without wanting, actually, but I lied. Shame on me.

Anyway, I finally found out the second year DADA teacher's (Gilderoy Lockhart) name. As I already said, Italian translators are jerks. In Italian his name is Gilderoy Allock. Though, this time I can understand why, since the word "allocco" is used both to indicate a kind of bird or an (human) idiot. Heh. Random fun fact.

**Reader314: **I actually never played Portal XD

though, one of my friends did. He, once, told me about the "cake is a lie" scene, and, well, it stuck into my mind.

P.S: I hope you get an account soon! ;-)

**grandshadowseal:** Yep, Hylians sure have a lot of hearts XD

It's a quote to the health bar in the Zelda games, but I think you already figured that out... about the "where should they fit" thing, well, they are lightly smaller than a human heart. Besides, Hylians lack some organs that humans have, because they don't need them, and some other are way different. Anyway, I had thought of making Harry say what you suggested, but then it occurred to me that in the letter Hermione said quite adamantly that the owl was hers... heh.

* * *

Chapter four:

Shopping and slaughters

"Cassandra Portale, Cassandra Portale... let's see..." mumbled Harry, looking at the bookshelves, a frown on his face.

Ron scratched his head. "The darn book is nowhere to be seen! Are we sure it even exist?"

The two continued searching for a while, before Hermione's enthusiastic cry made them perk up.

"I found it!"

The bushy haired girl appeared from behind an enormous pile of volumes, waving a book with a leather cover, a golden dragon with six wings chiseled on the reddish animal skin.

She ran to her friends, and opened the book at the first page.

"_Everyone knows what Demonology is. The science that studies demons and other incredible creatures. Fascinating, surely. But what about Xenodemonology?_

_As this is supposed to be a schoolbook, I can imagine your perplexed, maybe uninterested faces. Well, Xenodemonology is as interesting and fascinating as Demonology, if not more: it studies creatures not known on this planet, or universe. Other worlds exist, we know that for a fact. And, if you want to go there, and see the otherworldly beauty of those places, you'll have to know what you'll found, and how to defend yourself, even without your beloved wands..."_

Hermione stopped reading. Her eyes were shining brightly, and a huge smile was plastered on her face.

She looked at her friends. "This woman is a genius! Only twenty-three years and she is already graduated in Demonology! And, those ideas! Wandless defense, interworld journeys, Xenodemonology..."

Harry and Ron stared, speechless. It wasn't unusual for Hermione to be all hyper on a book, but to see her so excited about a person she had just heard of was just... weird.

"Well, at least now we know that the new professor is not a complete idiot like Lockhart" Observed Ron. "If he was he wouldn't have chosen this book..."

Harry grinned, looking at the beautiful drawings on the pages. "I bet Shadow would love this book." He said, almost to himself.

His friends looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ron, puzzled.

Harry looked up. "Huh?"

"You said that Shadow would love this book." Explained Hermione. "Who is Shadow?

"Right, you don't know. Shadow is my new neighbour. He's a goth. You know, always dressed in black and purple, interested in occult, loves role playing games like Dungeons &amp; Dragons..."

While Hermione just nodded, Ron (who had no idea of what a goth was), paled. "Sounds scary... you sure he isn't a dark wizard or something?"

Harry chuckled. "No, Ron. He's just some muggle with a passion for dark colors and occult-based stories. I'm sure, because he didn't even flinch when I told him my name. Besides, he's not a bad guy. A little weird, but kinda cool actually. He absolutely loves reading, and his interests are all about ancient myths. You would become instantly his friend, Hermione, believe me."

"I wouldn't trust him, if I were you." Ron looked away stubbornly.

"Ron..."

"No good person likes dark and occult so much, I'm sure of that."

"Ron..." Hermione's tone was threatening.

"And, Dungeons and Dragons? What kind of muggle would like _dragons_?"

"Ron, shut up!"

Hermione and Harry's exasperated cry managed to make stop the redhead's complains. They payed the books, exited the bookstore, and headed toward another shop.

"And what kind of name is Shadow, anyway?"

"RON!"

xxx

"WATCH OUT!"

Severus Snape looked up. His eyes widened but, before he could react, at least ten books about malicious creatures tumbled on him.

He fell on the floor with a strangled cry, and the person who was on the ladder until a moment before hurried near him, helping him stand.

"I'm so sorry, professor! Are you okay?"

Snape glared. "Do I look okay, Professor Avalon?"

"Errr... yes?"

The man grumbled. "It's the third time this week you cause an accident here at the castle. What are you, an ambulant disaster-maker?"

The Hylian laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, professor. I think I'm coming up with a fever, or something... and the stress of having to document myself before the start of the year is really not helping."

"You decided to become a teacher. If you don't mind, your worries about not being good enough for teaching are not my business." Snarled the man. "Surely you'll understand that it's no good excuse to crush me under a pile of books, completely destroy my best cauldron while trying to create a morphing potion, and almost killing me with an exploding wand!"

Link looked at the greasy-haired man, curious. "Oh, the cauldron was yours? Weird, one of the ghosts had told me I could use it, because it was nobody's. Sorry, by the way."

Snape sighed. "Whatever. Just... let me go."

Link obeyed, chuckling. That Snape reminded him a little of one of the court's mages, some guy named... Raven? Was it? Whatever.

The guy was a good enchanter, but he always had that "I'm-better-than-you-and-I-don't-make-you-notice-it-just-because-I'm-polite-but-you-better-notice-it-anyway" aura around him that always made Link laugh under his breath.

He looked at the man going away (still chuckling, as on his head was forming a visible bump), and started taking all the books off the ground.

He'd already read all the books about gnolls, hobgoblins, werewolves, bugbears and quite a few other monsters, and now he was practically devouring all the books he could found about undead creatures.

If you looked at the titles, you could read things like:

_Zombies, ghosts and ghasts, Vampires do not sparkle, How to kill your undead monster, What to do when you're running low on garlic _and... quite other few. Other eleven, to be precise. Oh yeah, fourteen books in total, and he was going to read them all in less than three weeks. Or, well, so he wanted to do. Actually managing to do that, heh, that wouldn't be easy.

But, hey: at least he was trying. He was doing all he could, to become a good teacher, and if it wasn't enough... well, he could always fake a sickness and just give up. After all, he _did _feel a little light-headed. However, he would've preferred remaining. He never was one to give up so easily (unless it was the star game in Castle Town. Stupid game).

He smiled, and opened the first book.

Xxx

Shadow yawned. The Potter brat hadn't shown up yet, that day. So, obviously, he'd slept in. Till evening. When he'd woken up, it was 18:40. Aaaaah, sweet, sweet evening shadows. No pun intended, obviously.

He stirred, smirking. He opened the fridge, searching for a chocolate bar.

Candies. One of the few things he actually appreciated of that alien world.

The boss never gave him any.

He took the chocolate, bringing it at his mouth, and... ew. What was this terrible smell? He thought chocolate couldn't rot.

Wait. In fact it couldn't.

It didn't come from the bar.

It came from the street.

His eyes widened, and he ran toward the window.

Bokoblins.

What were bokoblins doing in Little Whinging?

And why were they heading to Harry's house?

He exited his house, heading for the little pack of monsters.

"Hey! What are you doing here, you oafs?" He bellowed, disgusted by the creatures' smell, something like a mix of rotten meat and a middle school's toilette (A/N:I don't know how middle schools are like in America or wherever you are from, but here in Italy if you enter a toilette you risk fainting like a Pokemon).

One of the bokoblins snickered. "Why do ya wan' to know?"

Shadow stopped. Indeed, why did he want to know? It was none of his business. All the monsters under the boss' orders would never attack him. And some humans' well-being wasn't his business.

Okay, okay. Maybe he didn't want the Potter brat to get hurt. So what? The guy was sometimes a pain in the ass, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. Maybe, just maybe, he'd end up considering him a... friend?

…Like hell he would admit that. Let's just say a friendly acquaintance. It still was more than he ever had before.

Friend, acquaintance or what else, he was determined not to let those primitives harm his only distraction.

Yep, that's what it was. A selfish desire, like any respectable demon.

"That's my own business. Now answer me." He growled.

The creature he was speaking to stared at Shadow's, nails that were lengthening and sharpening into their original form of claws.

A drop of sweat ran down the monster's temple, and the others shifted uncomfortably. "We know the humans here have some nice stuff. Just a little hunt, nothing more. It'll be a good job, no human will remain to tell what happened. Don't worry 'bout that."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "You ain't doing anything."

"And why is that?" Taunted the creature. All the fear for the young demon seemed having disappeared, as it stared at Shadow derisively, a sneer on his wrinkled face.

"Because I say so."

"Oh, 'cause ya' say so? Well, ya know what? We don't give a shit 'bout what ya say. Let us pass."

"Go away, motherfucker."

"And what if I don't? What will ya do? Will ya kill meh?"

"Maybe." He stated, coldly.

"We're eleven. And ya are one. Ya would never win."

"Let's see."

xxx

Shadow frowned, looking at the ground.

Not nice. Not nice _at all._

He would end up in trouble with the commander for sure, because of that little... inconvenient.

Besides, now he had to clean the asphalt from all the bokoblins' corpses.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes. Here you go your stupid notes. ;-)

**Xenodemonology:** From Demonology (that actually really exists) and Xeno, that means different in ancient Greek. Or something like that.

**Shadow's interests: **As he couldn't really train with magic or else, while in England, Shadow started reading, and found really interesting the old legends. Also, while I was writing this, it came to my mind that a lot of people have written crossovers where Bakura moves (more like is dragged by his yami, actually) into an abandoned house in Little Whinging, and I simply had to make Shadow interested in role playing XD. Not to mention that I finally got the Player's Handbook of 3.5 version of D&amp;D! Woppedoo! Though, it's in English, and I paid it a lot. Like, fifty euros. It's really a lot. Whatever.

**Ron's dislike for Shadow: **Meh. I needed one of the Golden Trio antagonizing the boy, and here you go. Let's just pretend he's jealous, for some reason not even he knows. Maybe he has a crush for Harry- I'm joking. Harry x Ron would be creepy. Not as much as Harry x Draco, but still... creepy.

**Snape's relation with Link:** Snape doesn't like Link, indeed. The problem is that, for the first time, he can't take points to whatever house Link would be in (probably Griffyndor... I mean, he has the Din-dammit Triforce of courage!), so he has to cool down. If it looks like he likes the Hylian because he doesn't treat him too bad, well, he doesn't. He's just trying to be polite with a workmate.

**Raven: **A little quote to a character from Overworld (it should be translated to English soon), by Licia Troisi.

**Vampires do not sparkle: **Sorry. I simply had to.

**The star game:** I never, never managed to complete that minigame, and every time I try, I feel like strangling the goddamn keeper of the tent! WAAAAAGH!

Anyway, no. I'm not pairing Shadow with Hermione. Actually, I'm simply not pairing him with anybody. I don't like crossover pairings, even more so since this Shadow Link is almost an OC. Almost.

On a separate note, did you notice? Redhead is written in same way of ReDead, just plus an "h" XD

If you read that Ron or one of the Weasleys has became Ghibdo-like, that's probably because of a typo XD


	6. Dark dreams and darker truth

A/N: Hooray! Fifth chapter!

I'm sorry I had to use so much line breaks in the last chapters (and this one), but I had to, since the main characters were in different places. When Harry &amp; friends will get to Hogwarts the chapters will be more...well, eventful. Aside for that, this chapter will show two others characters, that I totally, absolutely _love_... Warning: in this chapter I'll use dovah a lot. And I mean, really, really a lot. I'll also use a little bit of Japanese, and this should tell you who's one of the characters I'll add in here.

**Doodle Ladle:** Yay! I'm happy you have an account, now! Anyway, the year is the fourth in the Potter universe, while in the Zelda universe is two years after the end of the story (please notice I never finished Twilight Princess, as I'm lost in the city in the Sky, quite literally, but I know everything that happened all the same). Link is nineteen, Shadow is two (but looks fourteen) and Harry &amp; company are fourteen (duh).

**Grandshadowseal:** You mischievous little boy/girl/asexuated being! You didn't read the second chapter, did you? Haha, just kidding ;-)

However, Link's senses are confused by the different kind of magic at Hogwarts, and that makes him kinda goofy. If you think about it, it was necessary... a Link in his best shape would be able to round-kick Voldemort without a problem! I mean, he fought dragons, yetis, biiiiiig spiders, even the great Ganon himself without any magic or the "mommy sacrificed herself to give him weird powers" thing to help him, and some mister Voldypants should stop him? Phooey.

**DarkKitsuneFluffy: **Well, the monsters in the games explode because the games are usually rated 12+. I want to make this story a little more realistic. Also, I needed the bokoblins to leave corpses and blood, and I want to give the impression that the monsters are living beings, not just magic soulless evil creatures. Take Bulbins, for example: they even had a village in the desert, in TP. And in SS (bad acronym, now that I think about it) there are bokoblin camps (not to mention the snow wolves in TP I totally love them omg *fangirling about videogame monsters*).

**Telron: **Awwwwww thanks X3

it's wonderful to see you like this story so much ^^

* * *

Chapter five:

Dark dreams and darker truth

Zelda looked out of the window, as the sun started rising. The dawn of a new day. The dawn of the seventh week. Forty-nine days since Link disappeared like a poe at dawn.

Where was he?

He wasn't dead. She would know.

But he wasn't in Hyrule, either.

How did she know that?

She just did. A Triforce holder knew many things.

She knew when someone had ill intentions toward her or the peoples she cared for.

She knew when her people were losing faith, and she knew how to make them smile and have trust in the Golden Goddesses again.

She knew what was better to say, and in what cases.

And she knew that Link was nowhere near.

Her gazed wandered aimlessly.

The sky, where the remains of the ancient Skyloft floated lazily.

The city, bustling and lively as ever.

The mountains, the desert, the lake, Ice Peak...

And the forest.

Before she could even think to do something stupid (as in, dressing as a guy and escape to go searching for Link), a light knock distracted her from those nostalgic thoughts. The door of her room creaked open, and a pale face peered in.

"Kulaas?"

She sighed. "Come in, Hynna."

A young girl with deep green eyes and freckles all over her face stepped in, holding a cup of warm liquid.

"The cup of tea you asked for is ready."

The older girl took the cup, a sad smile on her face. "Thank you. I needed it badly."

The young maid looked worried. "Princess, you haven't slept all the day... Maybe you should avoid drinking so much exciting helpings..."

Zelda didn't answer. She took a sip of her tea, staring at the pinkish sky of the morning.

"Hynna."

"Kulaas?"

The brunette looked at the girl. "You know what the Miraad Wapur Vorey is?

Hynna nodded, puzzled. "The 'door toward the other', the ancient portal. Of course."

"And do you know where and when it appears?"

The redhead frowned, deep in thought. "The Praag do Hun, the need of a Hero, and the Buush do Suleyk, the clash of power. When those two things happen at the same time, the lot Miraad will open to the needed, in a place of revak luh, of sacred magic." She recited.

Zelda smiled. "Very well, Hynna. I see you studied."

The Hylian blushed. "Well, yeah, Kulaas... my parents wanted me to be well-instructed."

"And... do you like reading?"

"Er... yes, Kulaas. Especially the romances..." She giggled, embarrassed at the admission.

Zelda laughed a little, and stood up. "I'll go praying. Please, tell my bodyguard to come after me inside the Temple."

"Ii, Kulaas."

xxx

"Onihime-sama."

Zelda didn't turn, but opened her eyes. "Impa."

The woman stood up from her kneeling position. She was in her mid years, but her body, that revealed an hard life, was well-toned and muscled. Snow white hair were tied in a tight bun, revealing a pale face, strong features and big red eyes.

"Whatever you are thinking to do, Zelda-sama, it's not a good idea."

Zelda chuckled. "We spend too much time together, Impa. You're starting reading my thoughts."

The woman didn't look amused in the least. "What do you have in mind?"

The Hylian girl sighed. "Gee, Impa. You can't take a joke to save your life."

"Onihime-sama."

The serious tone of the Sheikah made Zelda frown, and she gave up.

"Do you know the legend of the ancient portal?"

"Do you think the hero has been sent into another world?"

"I don't think so. I'm _sure_ of that. And I plan on helping him returning home."

Impa knelt besides Zelda, her brows furrowed. "And how do you plan on leaving the castle? The council won't permit it, you know."

The Princess smirked. "Remember those martial arts lessons you gave me?"

"You are not thinking about disguising yourself as a Sheikah, are you?"

"Like I said, we spend too much together, Impa."

"ONIHIME-SAMA!"

xxx

Harry swallowed.

He knew this was a dream. He'd felt this sensation before. Of being there, but not quite. Of not being able to interact with anything.

However, this dream, was different.

First, he was in Little Whinging. No weird places he'd never been before, just the terrible place he lived in during summer.

Second, there weren't any people known to him nearby.

And third, there wasn't Voldemort or anyone of his minions.

Anywhere.

The man that stood proudly on the grass of the little park looked nothing like him.

For starters, he had hair: short, shiny and straight hair, of a shocking albescent color.

Secondarily, he wasn't wearing the black robe dark wizards usually wore. Instead, he was covered with white tight pants, white gloves and a rich-looking red and gold cape.

It was funny how, even counting the hair, the skin that the moonlight made looking pearl-gray and the pointed ear that came out of his hair, he still looked more human than the Dark Lord (and, well, way more girly, as he looked like a Lady Gaga cosplayer, but whatever).

His lips (also white, what was wrong with this guy and the love for that color?!) were frowning, in a fashion that reminded him of the face Professor McGonagall had made when Hermione, in the first year, had lied about the troll to protect him and Ron.

"I am utterly disappointed, you know that?"

Yup. He was right.

A figure on the ground, that Harry hadn't noticed before, coughed miserably, and something black stained the grass.

"Commander, I..." He said, sounding like a young boy whose voice had become rough after screaming too much.

Gaga-guy grabbed his hair, painfully, judging from the boy's whimpers, and brought his face closer to the other's one. "No, no more 'Commander, I'. I can stand failure, hell, it's impossible to everything to go always right, but if there's something I can't stand it's betrayal!"

The guy sounded like on the edge of tears, and Harry wondered what the pearl-skinned man had done to him before. "I... am not... a traitor." he whined weakly.

The other laughed, bitingly. "Oh, I see. Then killing eleven, and I say, eleven of your own team without a second thought is totally normal." He replied, sarcasm dripping from his smooth voice.

He released the boy's hair, and he fell breathing heavily on the grass. "I expected more from you, seriously."

"They were going to wipe out this place. The cover would've blown up like a bomb flower!"

The commander sighed, this time sounding exasperated. "Look, boy, as much as I am a sadist, I don't like hurting my allies either. However, if you kill an entire unit of bokoblins, I must do something."

Harry could practically _feel_ the boy on the ground's fear.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't kill you. I know this won't happen again, however..." He smirked, holding out a test-tube, full of... something. "You can forget this for at least a week."

"What?! I need that stuff! How do you think I'll manage to survive a week without it?!"

"That's none of my business. Anyway, I know you are a clever boy. Don't make your father's same end."

"I don't plan to, don't worry." Growled darkly the guy.

"Sweet. Then I have nothing more to say to you. Bye-bye."

And, just as Gaga-guy disappeared in a whirl of black and red diamond thingies waving happily his hand, Harry opened his eyes.

"What. The. Fuck."

xxx

The morning after that dream, Harry went to Shadow's house even earlier, to tell him of his weird subconscious experience.

When he knocked, however, nobody answered.

He knocked again, this time louder.

"Shadow?"

From inside the house, the boy's voice came muffled. "Not today, Potter."

"Shadow, you okay?"

"Do I sound okay, you idiot?"

Harry scowled. Always so candid, the guy.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" He asked, worried for his friend's wellbeing.

"No!"

Harry blinked, surprised by Shadow's alarmed cry.

"...F-fine... if you prefer it that way..."

"Go away, Potter."

"B-but-"

"Goddammit, Harry, go the fuck away!"

The boy-who-lived silenced himself, shocked. After a few seconds, his eyes narrowed dangerously, and he muttered, angrily: "Oh, is that so, uh? We'll see."

He went behind the ex-abandoned house, and started climbing, using the vines that still grew up on the walls as a fortune ladder.

"You won't get rid of me so easily, I'm sorry..."

He headed toward a broken window, on the first story. The glass had pretty much disintegrated, and so, if he payed a little bit of attention, he wouldn't get cut.

A little jump, and he was inside.

He found himself gaping, all of his anger disappearing like an ass the Math test day.

The house didn't look inhabited, or even inhabitable for that matter: broken glasses, dust and spider nets were everywhere. Half of the furniture was broken, the floor creaked threateningly at every step, and the walls looked like they were crumbling to pieces.

How could Shadow live like this? It was no wonder he'd ended up getting ill. It was a miracle that he hadn't earlier, for God's sake!

He started going down the stairs.

"Shadow?" He whispered.

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened in a scream.

xxx

The commander was going easy on him.

After all, he'd basically been grounded. A little beating and then week without going out to avoid getting fried alive, not much of a problem. What could possibly go wrong?

Oh, yeah. Potter.

The bane of his existence.

So. Much. Annoying. The brat had showed up at 7:45 (What the fuck was wrong with him?!), calling for him and being nosy.

Ugh.

So.

Annoying.

He'd told him to fuck off, obviously.

He'd thought it'd worked.

He'd never been so wrong in his whole two years of life.

Potter had climbed inside the house from behind. And now he was staring at him. And now, he was screaming of terror.

Fuck.

Xxx

The moment of blind panic had ended, and Harry was like paralyzed, while he stared at the person-demon?- in front of him.

Shadow, or whatever he had became, stood in the middle of the sitting room, with, instead of one of his usual long-sleeved shirts, a black singled and also black shorts on (A/N: I know, girls. Nice mental image. Be careful not to stain with blood the floor), that showed his even paler than before skin marked by several scars and bruises.

On his left arm, the same tattoo he'd seen the first time they met, moved slowly, shining ominously.

But, hey, looking at the whole thing, it wasn't incredible it moved.

Shadow's hair had became of a dark purple, and from it emerged two pointy ears. His eyes were blood red, and when he opened his mouth to curse toward him, he noticed that his canines were disturbingly similar to Professor Lupin's fangs during his "period".

"Goddammit, Potter! I had my reasons when I told you to remain out!"

Yep, he sure had...

Shadow glared at him for a few moments, before sitting on the couch with a loud sigh.

"Ok, so. Are you going to call an exorcist, or something? Because, if you are, at least call him during evening. I had to drink three cups of coffee just to answer you. Too bad, however. I wanted to remain a little more."

Harry swallowed. "Shadow, what..."

"What am I? Is that what you wanted to ask?" Harry nodded, kind of freaked out.

Shadow cackled, amused.

"Gee, and then I though you were clever. Isn't that obvious? I'm a demon, you dumbass."

Oh well.

That explained stuff.

* * *

A/N: Wow, no Link at all in this chapter... I feel bad for him, I almost feel like I'm making Shadow the main character... and what a crappy ending. Whatever.

**Litul dictionary of dovah**

**Kulaas:** Literally, it means "Princess". Just think of it as an honorific.

**Lot Miraad: "**Great Portal"

**Ii: **Aye

**Litul dictionary of Japanese:**

**Onihime-sama: **Princess

**Sama: **Honorific

**Explanations:**

**Golden Trio: **Think about it. This phrase can be used to indicate both the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, and the group made of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Heh.

**Redheads:** If you look at Ocarina of Time, Link and Zelda are the only blonde Hylians you'll ever see... isn't that weird? I guess at the time blond hairs were unusual. In Twilight Princess, instead, I only saw raven-haired, redheads and blondes. No brunettes. And both Zelda and Link are either bronze-haired (Zelda) or have blonde/brownish hair (Link). I see what you did here, Nintendo...

**The legend of the Miraad Wapur Vorey: **An ancient legend that says that, when into another world that is currently traveling near Hyrule is needed an hero, and there is a great peak of magic or other powers in both worlds at the same time, a portal will open near a sacred location, and the world in need will receive an help.

**Impa: **I know she doesn't actually appear in Twilight Princess, and that Sheikahs are supposed to be extincted but, hey: Impa is Impa. And I couldn't simply put aside Sheikahs... I mean, they are elvish dark ninjas. ELVISH. DARK. NINJAS. However, in this story I'm using my own Impa, similar to the one in Ocarina of Time, but with the amazing clothes of the one from Hyrule Warriors, and her hair in a bun. Ninja level: 100% awesomeness.

**Disguising as a Sheikah: **Yup. Cross-dresser Zelda, I choooooose you!

**The commander:** I know you recognized him... I simply had to put him in this story, he's so funny! However, I noticed I made him sound like Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts... Hum.


	7. Finally at Hogwarts!

A/N: Oh my gosh, this chapter took FOREVER! But, hey, I have my excuses. First, I have to study a lot, because, being the idiot I am, I chose to go to the scientific high school (an high school based on math, physic, chemistry and stuff... and Latin, for some reason. Whatever.), even though I kind of suck at math AND Latin. GENIUS. Second, my little PC went berserk several times. Third, I'm lazy, and I had an author block too. Fourth, I got stuck with Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess and Assassins Creed III. Fifth, I discovered the existence of Ao no exorcist (blue exorcist), Shingeki no Kyojin (attack on titan) and The bizarre adventures of JoJo, and if you're reading this thing then you are probably nerdy enough to know what new series do to your brain. They're just: "Oh, you have to study, buy presents for your granny's birthday and update your fanfics on FFN? What about an incredible turn of events that makes you forget everything?"

So, yeah. Sorry buddies.

**Telron: **Did you copy &amp; paste your review? ^^;

**Doodle Ladle: **You are actually right about the "onihime" thing... the correct word is "Ohime-sama", I just made a mistake writing it the first time and then the PC kept "correcting" the word. Let's just pretend it's a nickname Impa gave Zelda, okay? And, yes. It's him. He's one of my favorites too...

Ssssso sssssasssssy XD

**Grandshadowseal:** Good to know XD

Anyway, Shadow calls himself a demon because he himself doesn't exactly know what he is: he is not from the Shadow Realm, as he's not exactly Link's doppelganger (Dark Link is, though he won't appear in this story), and he's not exactly a monster either. Demons are basically more powerful and clever than the average monsters. Like the creatures that live in Hyrule normally, not all of them are evil, but unlike monsters they all can use magic, and usually come from other plans of existence (D&amp;D players know what I mean). For example, goblins are monsters, while imps are demons. Was the explanation clear enough? If not, please tell me ^^;

Anyway number two, I don't think Harry will notice the similarities between Link and Shadow, as there are quite a few years of difference in their appearance. Not to mention that, even when in his human form, Shadow had dark hair and green eyes, while Link is a blue-eyed blonde. I mean, after all Sheik had the same facial features of Zelda, but did link recognize her? Nopiti nopiti nope! Okay, maybe that's because she covered her face, but let's just pretend...

**NaluCibastianSatomiLight:** I got crazy trying to type your nickname correctly XD (No copy &amp; paste for me! No no! XD)

Anyway, I'm happy you liked this!

**Neko no kami:** EH?

**Neo-Devil: **That's good to know! :-)

**Guest: **Awww, thanks! (P.S: I'm a girl, so I would prefer "Sis" ;-3 )

**Potatoes:** Your reviews felt. So. Damn. Good. Aw yiss. XD Anyway, I guess you are right... I should try to improve my English, but every time I write I use the "you can't be perfect with a language that's not yours" excuse, and I give up, cuz I'm lazy XD.

**The Lava Queen:** Nooooooo... what makes you think that? XD (I'm abusing the XD face, hahaha) There are also Soul Eater and Hellsing quotes, if you look closely...

Wow. This is probably the longest author note ever made.

* * *

Pointy eared professor

chapter seven:

Finally at Hogwarts!

Harry hadn't spent much time with Shadow, after the discover of his true identity. Mainly because of the little time he had to pack everything and last-moment potion homework he'd forgot to do, but also because of the reticence of both boys to talk to each other after the traumatic experience.

The-boy-who-lived sighed, as he fought wit his suitcase that simply didn't want to be closed. Truth to be told, he hadn't take the piece of news as well as he would've wanted.

He was freaked out.

I mean, he was a demon! A real demon! You know, sharp canines, blood-drinking, weak against sunlight and garlic (or were those vampires?)... not at all like those sparkly bitches from Twilight. Shadow was _dangerous._ Right after their... little talk, he had launched a kitchen knife without even looking where he was aiming at, killing a cockroach on the spot.

And then the blade had started floating, a little black cloud wrapping around it and placing the sharp object back into Shadow's clawed hands.

The idea of having something like that living near you was... kind of frightening. Okay, maybe more than just frightening. More like scary as shit.

He hated how he felt like calling an exorcist every time he thought back at the moment he'd seen his new friend with elf-like ears and red eyes, but it wasn't like he could help it.

It was only human to be scared of the dark.

The bag finally closed, and he sighed.

xxx

"What's all this racket?" Asked Ron, who'd just being ran on by an hysterical Neville Longbottom.

"Oscar escaped again." Mumbled Hermione, tearing her eyes off Ms. Portale's book for just a moment. When her black-haired friend entered the cabin, she smiled. "Oh, hey Harry."

The scarred boy sat heavily on the seat with a light _huff_. "Morning, guys."

Hermione looked at him, worried. "You okay? You look upset."

Harry shook his head. "Just had a little quarrel with Shadow before leaving."

Ron hid a little satisfied smirk. "I told you that guy was no good, Har-" He moaned in pain as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, with an hiss that sounded suspiciously like "don't be a jackass".

"No, it was actually my fault."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What happened?"

Harry laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I... kind of broke into his house."

Hermione gaped, mouth wide open. "You broke into his house?! Why would you do something so... so..."

"Stupid?" offered the-boy-who-lived.

"Yes, stupid! You know it's against the law! What if someone saw you?!"

"Well, I was worried! He was acting strange, and he wouldn't let me in."

"It still wasn't a good reason to break into someone's house! Actually, it's even worse, because he'd said clearly he didn't want you to come in!"

Ron looked alternatively at his friends, confused beyond measure.

Harry frowned. "I do not need you to scold me, 'Mione. You aren't my mother."

Hermione sighed. "I know, Harry. I'm just worried for you. If someone saw you, you would've been in big trouble, you know that."

She looked curiously at him. "But why did you do something so reckless? It isn't like you."

Harry chuckled. "This is a lie and you know it. Anyway... you see, I had this incredibly weird dream, and so I wanted to talk to him about it, 'cause he read some books of this Freud person... he was a doctor who studied dreams, Ron..." he added, seeing the ginger's lost gaze "Only that, when I arrived at his house and knocked, he didn't want to open the door. Shadow isn't a morning person, but he'd never shout at me that way, and so I got worried. Thinking he was sick and that he didn't want to show weakness or... well, something equally stupid-"

"That would totally be a male like thing to do..." chirped Hermione. Harry ignored the comment.

"-I just climbed into his house. However, it looked like he just had a massive headache, and didn't want to talk to me. Or anybody, for that matter."

Harry felt guilty about lying to his best friends, but the irony of the thing hit him when he remembered how he had lied to Shadow about his school and his friends.

Heh.

Hermione sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, have you finished your homework?"

Ron moaned slightly. "Aw, come on 'Mione! School isn't even started and you are already asking about _homework_?"

"Well, of course I am! You don't want to look unprepared in front of the new professors, do you?"

The girl ignored Ron's grumbling about not really caring, and looked excitedly at the other boy. "You know, I think the headmaster had a good idea, by hiring two different DADA teachers. This way, if something happens to one of them" everybody coughed embarrassed "we still have the other, don't we? Also, I heard that one of them is an auror. They might be only rumors, but I don't think so."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, 'Mione...?" Asked Harry.

"Yes?"

"What's an auror?"

xxx

Ok. First day of school. First day of teaching.

Was he ready?

Hell no, he wasn't.

But, hey. He put himself into that situation and now, may Din fry him on the spot, he was going to do this. And he was going to be the best Nayru-damned teacher this school had ever seen!

...Okay, maybe not. But he would do his best.

Hoping he wouldn't get lost into the castle.

Xxx

Okay. What had just happened?

Harry's brain had been asking himself the same question for five minutes.

First. They arrived at Hogwarts. And that's okay.

Second. Dumbledore's speech. Nice.

Third, students from two other magic schools arrived,and Ron's eyes almost fell from their sockets at the sight of pretty French girls. Alright.

Fourth, the Triwizard's tournament. He could deal with that.

Fifth, the entry of one of his new DADA teachers, that was indeed an auror, Madeye Moody. The guy was scary as shit, but okay. Maybe.

And, sixth...

*ITACHI UCHIHA USES THE MANGE SHARINGAN ON YOU AND MAKES YOU SEE A FLASHBACK*

They had just been announced that the creepy man with the fake eye, the wooden leg and the incredible amount of scars would be one of their teachers, and nobody looked really sure about how to act.

After a few seconds, finally the students recovered from the shock, and started quietly commenting the fact to each other.

Hermione was the first one of the Golden Trio to speak. "Weren't there supposed to be _two_ DADA teachers, this year?"

And, as if on clue, Madeye asked the same question. Just out loud. Really loud.

"So. Weren't we supposed to meet my co-worker now?" He exclaimed, just before drinking from a little flask and shuddering like he'd just drank a mixture of toilet water and mud.

Before the Headmaster could answer, however, the door shot open, and a white and blue blur ran into the room, shouting: "SORRY I'M LATE! SORRY, SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!"

Everybody stared in shock, as the "blur" stopped in front of the teachers' table, panting heavily. "I" gasp "kind of" wheeze "got lost" pant "I'm sorry..."

He was a boy, of maybe seventeen or eighteen years. And, according to the reaction of most of the girls around (Hermione was among them too), he had to be quite attractive.

Of course, Harry didn't look at the sparkling blonde hair, the deep, shocking blue eyes and the exquisite figure (I mean, why would he? He had eyes only for Cho, a Ravenclaw Asiatic cutie. If the other girls didn't stand a chance, how could a guy? He and Ron were really much straight, despite anything _Bratco _Malfoy could say, thank you very much). Instead, he looked at his ears. They were _pointed._

What the hell.

But this wasn't the thing that shocked Harry the most. He could deal with pointed ears, maybe the guy was malformed or something. It was the reaction Dumbledore had at his arrive.

He stood up, a smile clearly visible under his beard. "Ah, professor Avalon! Don't worry, you are not late at all."

Wait.

Wait.

WAIT.

A professor? That guy was the famed other DADA teacher? REALLY? Oh, come on! He was young enough to be a student!

The... professor laughed lightly, embarrassed, as the Headmaster presented him to the (very much shocked) students.

"This will be your second Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Link Avalon. Despite his young age, he's very well informed about the subject, and I'm certain you all will love him. But enough talk! Let the banquet begin!"

*ITACHI FREES YOU OF THE POWER OF HIS SHARINGAN AND GIVES ME THE MDDLE FINGER FOR DRAGGING HIM IN THIS STORY*

"Don't you think the new professor looks nice?" Whispered Hermione, a dreamy look on her face.

Harry didn't answer, still mildly shocked by the fact that a eighteen years old, elf-like boy was his professor.

And now, they were right in said professor's class. Waiting for him to show.

After five minutes, everybody had started shifting uneasily.

After ten, some of the students had started commenting about their new teacher's lateness.

After fifteen, nobody really cared anymore. Well, except for the girls, that looked mildly disappointed.

Twenty minutes later, finally the door opened, and a flustered (Harry could swear to have heard Hermione mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "so cute") Link Avalon ran into the classroom.

"This place is just too damn big" he mumbled, embarrassed. He smiled to the class, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway. I'm Professor Avalon, but please, just call me Link. It would feel weird to be called Professor by kids only five years younger than me."

Draco sneered. "Speaking of that, why is a eighteen years old our teacher?" He asked out loud. Despite his rudeness, deep inside, Harry couldn't help but agree, tough he would have never admit that.

The prof- uh, I mean, _Link _(what kind of name was Link, anyway?) smiled. "First of all, I'm nineteen. Second, age doesn't define experience. I met and fought creatures you couldn't even imagine, so I think I'm qualified for the job."

The students fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling something in the tone of the young man they couldn't quite place but that made them definitely nervous.

_Like they were facing a feral beast._

Xxx

"Now, back to serious stuff. Does anybody know what your textbooks are about?"

Unsurprisingly, Hermione raised her hand.

Link grinned and looked at her. "That's great, miss...?"

"Hermione. Granger." She breathed, blushing crazily.

"What's wrong with her?" Whispered Ron. Harry just shrugged.

"Very well, Hermione. Would you kindly (A/N: see what I did here?) please explain?" He asked, a kind smile still on his face.

"Xendemonology is the science that studies other planes of existence, other worlds to put it simple, and the creatures that live there. Although it's impossible to go physically there, this subject also teaches the various rituals necessary to evocate demons from the planes nearer to our world."

As his friend told the class what she already told him and Ron on the Hogwarts Express, Harry found himself liking, despite everything, the new teacher. He looked like the kind of person that, if you didn't manage to do something, would personally help you until you could do it alone. He was young, so hopefully he wouldn't give them too much homework with the "when I was your age I had three times your homework to do and I did it all" excuse, and he didn't look like a sadistic asshole like some other professor he knew (cough*Snape*cough). However, he didn't look like another Lockhart, neither. Those eyes were clearly the ones of someone who went trough hell and returned, somehow, alive. They reminded him of his godfather, Sirius.

"That's right, Hermione! Very good, I can tell you like studying."

The girl just blushed again and murmured a shy "thank you".

"However, Ms. Portale is not completely correct."

The students looked at him in confusion, and he smiled in amusement. "You see, despite what your books say, it _is_ possible to travel between worlds. And I mean to show you the proves. _But..._"

Harry noticed worriedly an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Before that, we'll have a little test about the things you studied last year."

As the whole class (minus Hermione, obviously) moaned, he chuckled. "Don't worry, you won't get grades for that. It will be only to see your level."

He produced like out of nothing a pile of papers, and gave them ( quite surprisingly, manually and not with a spell) to the grumbling students.

Just before anyone could even raise their feather, however, he snapped his fingers, as he had just remembered something.

"Oh, right. There are no grades, but, if you fail..." He smirked evilly "... you won't be allowed to continue this class, and you'll have to take another test with professor Snape."

xxx

Silence fell into the small classroom, and everybody stared at their teacher, wide-eyed. What? Another test? With Snape? Wasn't Moody the other Dark Arts professor? And what was that? Not being able to continue with the class? Like, they would be rejected? Just like this? Could he even do that?

… Apparently yes.

Harry had been wrong. _Definitely _wrong.

Link was thousand times worse than Snape.

The young man smirked. "The clock is ticking, guys. I would start writing, if I were you."

They started scribbling furiously, the feathers carving even more deeply the parchment than intended.

xxx

"I can't believe it!" Shouted Ron, his fingers clutching tightly his ginger hair. "At first he was all buddy, and then... Gh!"

"I'm sure I failed" deadpanned Harry, his mood as dark as his hair.

Even Hermione was put down.

Nobody was really expecting such a low blow from the young elvish teacher. For once they thought they had found a teacher who could understand them...

Ugh. Like getting punched in the gut. Or kicked in the kidney. Take your pick.

But, the worse thing, was that they would know the result soon.

The day after they had DADA with Link at the first hour.

Xxx

When they entered, surprisingly enough, Link was already seated. Seeing the boys' surprised faces he smiled. "The Headmaster provided me a map. Please, sit."

After they all took their seats, the professor stood up.

"Your tests..."

Everybody, even Draco, gulped inwardly.

Link looked at them. "... were great! Not a single failure!" He smiled brightly when he saw the looks of relief on his students' faces. He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling sheepishly. "Ah, I'm really sorry I put you into such a situation. Truth to be told, there wouldn't have been consequences even if you failed. I wanted to see how you acted under pressure, and I must say I'm pleasantly surprised."

Everybody looked at him in surprise, as he folded his arms, a cheeky grin on the face.

"From now on, no more mind tricks. Let's just start over, okay? I'm Link Avalon, your Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry chuckled, as the others presented themselves.

Perhaps, after all, that class wouldn't have been so bad...

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! THEY ARE FINALLY AT HOGWARTS! HALLELUJAH! And I forgot most of both the movie and the book, so I'm going to just make stuff up. Shame on me.

Err. Right, anyway. Way to go, Link, follow Kakashi's example. Now you _know_ they will respect you XD

(THIS STORY IS NOT SHONEN-AI OR YAOI AND WILL NEVER BE. PERIOD. Just to be sure you got it.)

Look on my profile and vote on my polls to tell me what you would prefer to read next! Also... massive headache? Was it really the best lie I could come up with? Ugh. I made sound Shadow like a drunkard.

And... I know I never asked, but please, review! I love knowing that you acknowledge this story! :3

(End of the rant Yuyake no Okami calls an Author Note)


	8. Herbicidal and stuff needed here!

A/N: Woppedoo! Another chapter! I think you are going to like this... hehehehe... because we'll see Link's first true lesson! Hooray!

Little hint about the subject: what is the first monster you remember killing in Ocarina of Time and Skyward Sword?

Now, back to serious stuff. Yeah, well, more serious.

**Shadows from Twilight: **… Well, damn. Now I feel bad for him. Anyway, thanks! Your review was incredibly appreciated, and I think too that forgetting the canon plot may be a good thing. It's never good when a fanfic becomes more like a copy &amp; paste of the original plot than a fresh story. It gets annoying. Same thing goes for mashups... I hate it when the only thing that change are the characters.

**Omaiga: **Um... that's great...?

**Doodle Ladle: **XD don't kill me for my Kakashiness! (Actually, the idea of Link that is always late came exactly the day I posted the last chappie... mea culpa XD). I couldn't wait to write this chapter either, and I also bought Majora's Mask a while ago. I'm currently trying to get through the well in Ikana Canyon. Sadly, no avail. What a useless human being am I. :-/

-edit, more or less a week later: never mind. Did it. And royally whooped Majora's ass with the aid of the Fierce Deity mask. Awww yeah.

(P.S: Now your pun is stuck in my head. Thanks a lot, princess. Or prince. Or dragon. Whatever.)

(P.P.S: Thanks for telling Changeling about my story ;D)**  
XhikariSoraX: **OwO Awwwwww it's always nice to see an affectionate reader (now I sound like an old lady who writes detective stories...)! *Hugs you*

**Dragonspirit996: **Haha, I know right? The idea came from some of the timed sidequests or trials in the Zelda games (not counting Majora's Mask for obvious reasons), where if you fail, you must redo it all. The idea is that I noticed that things that would take you weeks to complete if they weren't timed (like: "Oh, I have this eyeball frog that I have to bring to the doctor... meh, I'll do it later.") take you just a few minutes (some times even less) if you receive the right... ummm... kick in the ass to give you the push you need.

**Grandshadowseal: **O_O It scares me thinking about what Moody and Link could do together...

**Guest: **Itachi: "... I wasn't trying to be..."

**Changeling: **O.O No way, I hadn't thought about Ryoga! Awwww, I love him too XD

And I manage to get lost easily too, tough only in videogames. It's since I started playing Ocarina of Time that I get lost in the first town of every Zelda game I play XD

Anyway, I'm glad you like this story!

**BrandonBgamer: **I'm flattered by your comment! However, I would like to make you notice that those of the Lorulean race have frequently purple hair and/or red eyes. The color red of the eyes, in Hyrule, is got only by the Sheikah, Twili and Rito tribes. You will never see a Hylian with red eyes.

Kafei has red eyes, but he's a Terminian.

**GeekyGamer: **Haha, happy you liked my lame jokes XD

**Guest #1: **Aye aye, Captain! ^^

**Guest #2: **I do not know what "weeaboo" is supposed to mean, but I understand it's an insult, probably to my mental capacities. How funny. You know what's the last trend? It's called constructive criticism. Maybe you should try that. Is the problem my English? Because I think I made clear that I'm Italian, learned English practically all by myself, and therefore, some typos are to be expected, though I try my best. Or is it about the plot, the characters, the writing style? Because you could have said it in a nicer way. You know, something along the lines of "you should do this" or "I didn't really like that". Random insults make people feel like utter-sorry for the term- _shit_. And they do _not_ help you improving. Ugh, I don't know why I am even losing my time. You probably aren't even reading this, if you thought my story was so bad it deserved a flame. Still, if you _are_, then, please, tell me what the hell did I do wrong to deserve your negative review. Now _that_ would be helpful. Also... what does "Weeaboo" mean? Really.

I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so it could take me a little to update. Just so you know. And, btw, I noticed that in the last chapter I wrote that it was the seventh chapter instead of the sixth. Shame on me. Oh, and there will be a minor (REALLY minor) spoiler about Game of Thrones. Nothing big, but still...

* * *

Chapter seven:

Herbicidal and stuff needed here!

Boring.

Boooooring.

Shadow looked at the sun through the curtains, trying to make it set before time with only his will's power.

Obviously, no avail.

Ugh. He wanted to go ooooooooout...

Stupid Commander who grounded him. Stupid bokoblins who couldn't keep their filthy hands for themselves. Stupid Potter who didn't leave him alone and stupid Potter who had left him alone at the wrong moment. Oh, screw that. Stupid everything.

He started banging repeatedly his head on a wall, hoping perhaps to get a concussion. Anything to pass the time.

In almost a week of not going out during the day, he already had: read all his books twice, repaired the TV in the sitting room thanks to a manual ("Repairing for dummies",was it?), started watching said TV, started liking a show called "Game of Thrones", started disliking it when he understood what they meant with "incest" (I mean, _ew_! He didn't have a sibling, but _ew. _That was just plain wrong), learned how to cook pizza (and, okay, enjoying it quite a bit) and killed pretty much every cockroach in a kilometers' range.

Leaving him with nothing else to do.

He'd even ended up trying to talk to himself like those weirdos in that Japanese cartoon about card games but, sadly, no ancient spirit was hidden in his unconscious, and so nobody answered.

Gah.

The boredom was so annihilating that even the Commander's diamond portal was a welcome sight.

"Hey, Debbie." Groaned Shadow, sitting heavily on the couch.

The man frowned. "Told you a million times I do _not_ like that nickname you gave me."

"Aww, but it suits you so well..."

"Debbie" rolled his eyes. "To think I came here to put you out of your misery. If that's how you treat me, then I have to assume you don't need this..."

As the young demon saw the little bottle of blood in his hands, his eyes widened.

"Wha- when- how did you manage to put your hands on that?!"

The white-haired man smirked. "Flattery will bring you everywhere. The lady of the Blood Bank was more than happy to give this to me."

"Basically, you hypnotized her."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Don't underestimate my good looks and charming personality, brat. I'm more than capable of seducing a human lady without any dirty tricks such as hypnosis."

"How females can like you will always be a mystery for me, Snaketongue."

"Do you want this thing or not? Because I'm starting to regretting losing my time to help your ungrateful ass."

Shadow took the test-tube, bowing mockingly with a smirk on his face. "Anything to annoy you, _Lady Gaga_."

"Go die in a hole."

"That's exactly how I plan on dying. That, or by the hand of angry cuccos."

xxx

"So, so! Hurry up, kids!"

The students ran after their enthusiastic teacher, who looked like a child on Christmas day.

Draco wheezed, breathless. "But- professor- what are we doing in the forest?" After the little prank the teacher had pulled on him, his esteem of the guy (though still technically really low) had raised a bit, and his manners toward him had become just a little better.

Link grinned. "I spent every single moment here either reading or exploring this place... and I noticed that your books forgot to describe some of the creatures that can be found in the forest. Don't worry" He added, seeing the apprehensive faces of his students "Just remain near me and everything will be okay."

"Why does this phrase just make me more uneasy?" Muttered the Slytherine under his breath, and most of the others silently agreed.

The young man stopped abruptly, and Ron almost bumped into his back from the surprise.

"Here we are."

Everybody looked around, at a loss.

"Um... professor?" Asked Harry, uncertain. "There isn't... anything here."

Link smirked. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean there isn't anything around."

The students shifted uncomfortably, looking everywhere nervously, and the teacher sighed, slightly amused.

"Just look."

He took a little pebble and hurled it to the ground with force. Instantly, the nightmarish form of a big, nasty carnivorous plant, with a purplish "head" and each tooth as long as an adult's hand emerged from the ground, hissing threateningly and earning terrified screams from the students.

Link chuckled. "Students, meet your first Deku Baba. Deku Baba, meet my students."

The fourteen years old kids just stared at the thing, frozen in fear.

"Aw, come on, it doesn't bite! No, okay, it actually _does _bite, but don't go too close and you'll be okay."

Link clapped his hands happily. "Alright! So, this, as I already said, is a Deku Baba, a cute little thing I bet everyone would just _love_ to have in their garden. These little bastards' only wish is to chomp down one of your legs, so be careful. Now, there are two ways of getting rid of one of these: either you cut off the stalk, or you slash the head through the mouth. The head has a thick shell that no blade is able to cut through, so don't try attacking it unless you wish to lose an arm and a leg. To kill it once and for all, you have to use one of these methods and then burning the bulb, or either it will just regrow in a few hours or so."

A Slytherine brunette girl raised her hand, puzzled. "But why using a blade? Wouldn't a magic attack be more effective? "

"The shell is resistant even to most spells, that's why I'm saying this. Besides, miss, I would like to remind you that I teach about _wandless_ defense, not 'using magic even for lacking of toilet paper'..."

The girl blushed and muttered something as the teacher smiled and the other students chuckled.

"Though, yes. A fire spell would actually be pretty effective. Just remember that, if you keep counting that way on your magic, you'll be in big trouble if someone privates you of your wand. And that's _exactly_ what I want to avoid by doing these lessons."

The girls squealed a little as the Slytherine got a friendly pat on the head by the gorgeous professor.

"Now! Who wants me to show you how to take care of this pretty girl?"

Everybody cheered.

Xxx

"Aaaah! Bloody thing!"

Ron jumped back, when the monster tried to chew on him.

Link chuckled. "I told you to avoid getting too close, Weasley."

"But how can I cut it if I can't go toward it?" Whined the Gryffindor, glaring at the Deku Baba (that they had decided to name Sophie) threateningly.

"Ron, you are using a _sword_, not a don't need to be able to smell Sophie's breath."

They had been practicing with the monster since half an hour, slicing the air in front of it just enough so that they would learn the moves without killing it (or risking getting killed).

As the redhead flushed and returned to his task grumbling, Harry approached the young teacher.

"Um... professor?"

Link looked at him. "Ah, Potter...?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. The question had been gnawing at him since the first lesson, but he'd never found the courage to ask it.

"Um, I was wondering... what happened to... you know..."

"My ears?" Smiled the man.

"Well... yes."

Link chuckled again. "This is what you get when you try helping a friend of yours brewing a new potion. Happened once, now I'm stuck with elf years. Though, she said they looked pretty on me, so I'm not complaining."

"Oh."

After some moments spent watching Hermione's attempts at circling Sophie without losing a hand, Link looked at the younger boy.

"What about your scar?"

Harry blinked.

Okay.

The scar.

Well, that was unexpected.

How did Link not know what that scar meant? Truth to be told, he had noticed that the professor seemed unperturbed when he'd first read his name on the list, but he'd thought it was because he didn't want to treat him differently. Looked like he was wrong. The man simply had no idea of who he was!

"Well..."

A loud roar interrupted him.

xxx

Ediinnakiin the fire eater huffed, annoyed. The man he'd affectionately dubbed Saakomjul was, once again, staring at him in what looked like complete awe. He was almost tempted of shouting at him. You know, being gaped at for days was not his idea of having fun. He'd let the little, powerful human caging him, when he'd heard the reason, but this was just plainly annoying. Yes, the ice shout. Just a little bit of self-control and it would be just enough to frighten him off. Not enough to make an ice statue, though.

He scolded himself. It wasn't polite to shout in front of the ladies.

The she-dovah in the cage near his growled lightly, her gorgeous scarlet scales shining in the afternoon sun of the rainy land. A fine female specimen of the dovah race, indeed. If his memory didn't deceive him, her name was Sahqoves... red precious. How fitting.

"_Humans can be so irritating, sometimes. Don't you think, Saak Zeymah?"_ She asked, tilting her head.

"_Ii. But the powerful one has his reasons, Brinaah. Let's just be patient."_

"_If you say so, Zeymah." _

He looked at the sky, something bothering him. But what? Was it about to rain? Nah, there wasn't one single cloud in the sky. Then what?

He let out a gasp, when Sahqoves roared.

"_Brinaah! What are you doing!"_

She roared again, clawing madly at the metal bars of the cage.

"_Monsters! Abused zeymah! The Suvulaan! The Suvulaan will come again!"_

"_What are you talking about?!" _He asked, desperately.

She didn't answer._"Yol toor shul!"_

He avoided the shout, the flame melting down the cage. The she dovah took off, bellowing crazily.

"_Where are you going?!"_

"_HE WILL PAY!"_

xxx

Everybody screamed in terror, as a dragon landed in the clearing.

Link's eyes widened, and he quickly took the sword from the hands of Ron, who just stood frozen in fear.

The dragon roared again. _"KRIVAAN!" _

The young teacher furrowed his brows, as the beast spoke with its growling voice.

"_HEI KRII DII ZEYMATH, GROHIIK JUL! ARGOROK DO FIN VULON DIR DAHIK DO HEI, AHRK HEI FEN DIR DAHIK DO ZEY!"_

Harry backed. "Professor!"

"Get back, Potter, and take Weasley with you! She wants me!"

"She?!"  
"The dragon! Just go!" Cried desperately the teacher, before facing the beast. "Reg! Genaz dreh ni! Til los kiir het!" He shouted, the harsh but at the same time melodious words surprising the golden trio.

"I didn't know dragons spoke!" Exclaimed Ron, that had just managed to regain his senses.

Hermione looked back. "Me neither, but have you noticed that the prof is talking its same language like it's no big deal?!" She shrieked.

Harry just kept running, looking every few seconds behind his back to catch glimpses of his professor avoiding fire breaths and trying to jump on a dragon's back, sword in hand like a perfect St. George.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Asked Ymir, the Slytherine brunette, worried.

Harry didn't answer, being too breathless for the run, opting instead for smiling reassuringly and shrugging.

Draco wheezed. "How do we exit this dammit forest?!"

Hermione pointed to a ridge. "Up there! This way we'll be able to see where we're going and where's the dragon!"

From the high place, the children noticed that Link looked surprisingly good at fighting dragons: he had avoided the claws and the fire breaths like a pro, and now had, somehow, managed to mount on its neck, clutching tightly one of the spikes that protruded from the back of the head.

Feeling suddenly elated, Harry brought his hands to his mouth. "Go Professor! You can do it!"

Hermione grinned, and joined the shout.

After some moments, the whole class was encouraging loudly their brave teacher, their voices apparently managing to arrive to the young man, as he raised his head and gave them a little wave.

Everybody gasped as he was thrown against a tree.

Xxx

Link was _not_ having fun.

He'd fought dragons, before. Hell, his whole lineage had fought dragons since the very first hero (or so he'd been told). Normally, he would've been able to win the fight pretty easily: the she dragon was young, inexpert, and wasn't in her best form. However, he wasn't either.

A millisecond of distraction and he found himself hitting violently a tree.

Everything went black for a second, and terror clutched his gut. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and dispelling the fear. He had the Triforce of Courage, for Din's sake!

He held the sword tighter, opened his eyes and stared hard at the beast. He quickly scanned the being's body for any visible weak point.

And he found it.

A small black shard, deeply imbedded in its neck. It was probably that what had triggered the animal's anger. The poor thing probably hadn't attacked him willingly.

He climbed the tree, using a branch to jump again on the dragon's head.

With a shout, he slashed at the shard.

* * *

A/N: (I like The Chronicles of Ice and Fire, but the incest thing simply freaked me out!)

**Draco's weird attitude:** I'm not changing this, hehe. The idea is to be neutral about him, like, "he's an ass, but he can also be reasonable, sometimes". That's because I think that, if I made Bratco act like a little shit all the time, it would've sounded too fake to me. He can't be wrong and untactful about everything, can he?

**The Deku Baba: **Like I said before, if he managed to pass through the portal, then why shouldn't Deku Baba seeds?

**Saakomjul: "**Big hair man", obviously Hagrid.

**Saak Zeymah: **"Big brother".

**Brinaah: **"sister"

**Ymir: **Not an important character, just the example of a Slytherine who is not a butthole. I never liked the fact that Slytherines are always depicted like little shits. Theoretically, that house is supposed to be for cunning people, not evil. I wonder how Crab and Goyle ended there...

… I would end up there, if I went to Hogwarts. Surely. And I would probably spend my days giving the finger to Malfoy.

The conversation between Sahqoves and Link is not important, but if you want you can try to translate it.


	9. The goblet of fire has spoken

A/N: I hate myself for having used a cliffhanger XD

Sorryyyyy

This fic is gonna be long. Really. So, if you don't wish for another experience like Game of Thrones' one (talking 'bout the books, not the TV show) stop now or forever hold your peace, hahahaha. Mmm. Yeah.

Also... wow! We're over fifty reviews! I feel so flattered!

**Guest: **If I was any more evil than how I already am I would take your comment as a suggestion...

**Grandshadowseal: **Don't worry, the reason for the dragon's rampage will be explained here. Also, yes! Boredom has horrible effects on people, just like the lack of sleep... Imagine this scene: me, sleeping. My mom comes to wake me up and I make the most hideous screech I can with bloodshot eyes.

I had to ask sorry a thousand times for that.

And now you are probably freaked out. Go me.

**WolfShadow96: **Ugggggggh I know... the chapters' length is one of my weak points. It's like some chapters just demand to finish there... I'll do what I can, anyway ^^

**ChangelingRin: **Haha, I'm happy you joined! Also, yeah, I always imagined Link going all hyper about certain kinds of monsters... maybe because that's how I react? No. Really. I spend, like, days in the desert and Ice Peak because I love Bulbins and Wolfos. I am such a weirdo. Also, Shadow Link is partly inspired by Dark Pit from Kid Icarus Uprising: he's so sassy and cool, and his character is really well-thought. If you never played that game I suggest you to try it, it's really well-done and hilarious.

**GeekyGamer: **Suuuuuure you wouldn't (wiggles eyebrows)

**BrandonBgamer: **Whaaaat? Nooooo... where? I don't see Pokemon references... no no... okay yes I'm guilty don't arrest me officer

**Neo-Devil: **In the next chapter, dearest. In the next chapter.

**Neo-Devil #2: **There is a 50% of possibilities that Ganny won't appear in this story... from a certain point on, I will decide which of the two turn of events I have in mind I will take. However, Voldemort won't be the bad guy in any case. As I said before, too wimpy. Also (but that's personal taste, really), I tend on using lawful evil villains like most of the Zelda bad guys instead of chaotic evil ones like Voldy. You know, Voldemort may have been a genius when he was at school, but going and killing random people, even children was incredibly stupid. Ganondorf would probably kill the parents only if they are a menace and then make raise the baby by someone trusted.

**ScrewballBRaine: **Ugh, I know. It just irks me a lot seeing authors just making every male character gay because "frbddn luv is SO hawt". Really. I hate yaoi, it's just porn that objectifies gay people and ruins the original character the author sweated blood making.

I'm sorry if it annoyed you, however. Don't worry though, I wasn't planning on writing it again anyway.

* * *

Chapter eight:

The Goblet of Fire has spoken

The dragon screeched, as the sword embed itself into her neck.

The black shard didn't move, making Link growl in frustration. This wasn't working.

He had forgot that the sword he held in his hands was not the mythical Master Sword, the sacred weapon that heroes of all ages had used to banish the evil that plagued the land, but only a simple piece of metal, void of any actual link (he smirked at his own lame pun) with his soul.

Well, that sucked.

He was certain that that shard was what had caused all the racket. He'd seen things like that, before: spells gone wrong, maledictions, or even (but this was rare) wild magic that casually took form into solids crystal-like objects made of raw energy.

Hyrule was an extremely magical place, and things like those were not unusual. Could it be that...? The portal that had brought him there was not much far away. Maybe the wind...

An high-pitched roar brought him back on Earth. Oh. Right. Big nasty beast with claws and fangs on the rampage. Better focus.

Link held to the neck of the beast with his tights, trying to land another blow, this time putting a little bit of his mana, his magic force, in it.

He raised the sword.

The blade hit the black shard one, two, three times... he stopped counting after the seventh blow.

Finally, after what seemed years but were probably just a few seconds, the thing cracked, exploding into tiny pieces right after.

With a final cry, the dragon crumbled on the ground, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy.

He jumped down to avoid getting crashed by her massive body, and let out a relieved sigh.

"Phew. That was a close one."

He smiled at his awed students and waved his hand.

But, even though his face was relaxed, his thoughts were swirling like crazy around the words of the dragon before she attacked:

"_My brother Argorok died because of you, you will die because of me"_.

xxx

Shadow did not know when the Commander had grew himself a conscience, but, hey. He wasn't going to complain.

Nope.

He wasn't that stupid.

He breathed deeply, sitting on the swing where he'd met the Potter brat, weeks before.

Peace.

Marvelous.

He smirked, enjoying the evening's sun with his eyes closed.

He reopened them, scandalized at the very thought that he, a shadow demon, was enjoying the sunlight.

Blasphemy.

He sighed, taking out a comic he'd bought an hour ago or so. He liked the plot, even if the main character was kind of an idiot. Kind of like Harry's friend... Ron, was it?

And the girl was clever and nice, but aggressive and kind of a know-it-all. And had one hell of a good punch.

Like the other. Hermione, right?

And the other guy had black hair like Harry.

Sweet Nayru. Did he miss the Potter brat?

Ugggggh. Okay, the human blood was having a _bad_ effect on him.

_Or maybe you just miss the only friend you ever had _suggested slyly a small voice in his head.

_Bullshit. He is not my friend._

_Yeah, right. Keep sayin' that to yourself._

_It's true!_

_You do realize you are arguing to yourself, don't you?_

He huffed. Okay, maybe he _did_ feel a bit lonely. Just a bit.

He looked at the sky, groaning. _What school did he go, anyway? St. Brute? Or something?_

He smirked. _Maybe I could pay him a visit..._

xxx

"Where did that dragon come from, anyway?" Asked Hermione, still a bit shocked.

Harry shook his head. "No idea. But, did you see how Mr. Avalon dealt with it? It was like he did nothing else but slaying dragons all his life!"

"Yes! He used that blade like he is used to it."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe he is. I mean, he does teach wandless defense after all. Maybe he is a Squib. Or he is incapable of casting spells without them ending with a loud BOOM. Or maybe he lived in a place full of dragons... er, why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, seeing the bewildered look on his friends' faces.

Hermione answered first. "So you _are_ able to reason, after all..."

He frowned. "Geez, it's so nice to know you have me in such an high esteem."

Harry squealed teasingly. "'Mione, he knows what 'esteem' means!"

The two laughed, and Ron huffed, annoyed. "And they say I am the childish one."

xxx

"_I am truly sorry, Little one."_

Link smiled. "Don't worry, sister. I know it wasn't your fault."

The dragon looked at the ground, guiltily._"Still, I am ashamed of what I did. I risked hurting human pups. If someone attacked my eggs, I would be pretty pissed."_

"As I said, no hard feelings. Tough" Link's expression became serious "I wonder what made you act like that."

The dragon shrugged (or, well, performed the dragon equal of a shrug). _"I sincerely have no idea. One moment I was talking with another dovah, the moment later my head was full of weird scenes and crazy-sounding voices. They were driving me crazy, and practically obligated me to search for a blonde with pointed ears and kill him. Meaning... to kill you."_

The hylian boy stared at the ground thoughtfully.

"Crazy-sounding voices, you said?"

Before she could answer, however, a cry echoed from the main hall of the school.

xxx

"Harry Potter!"

Harry stared blankly, his brain buzzing between moments of total chaos and some of total emptiness.

Why?

Why did things like that always happen to him?

His parents were dead, his uncles were child abusers, in his years at Hogwarts he had got almost maimed, killed and/or violated several times he'd faced a basilisk, dementors, werewolves, pixies (and now, that had been really terrifying) and what else... and now this?

What the hell, world! Couldn't he spend a nice, calm year at school? A year where the most worrying thing are exams?

But nooooo, it didn't work that way. Sometimes he swore he had to be the main character of a fantasy franchise: there could be no other reason for him to get into trouble almost daily. No, not almost. Daily. Period.

"Harry Potter!" His mind registered absently Dumbledore shouting again, louder this time. The man ran to him, and grabbed his shoulder, almost painfully.

"Did you put your name inside the Goblet?" He shouted, face contorted in what could be rage just like desperation.

Somehow, he managed to stutter a "No sir" that, however, sounded unconvinced even to his confused ears.

He felt like crying.

Why him.

Xxx

Vlye looked at the young man, her pinkish lips stretched in a wry smile.

The new entry had been indeed a good choice for their wandering theatrical company: his small, delicate, almost feminine fingers ran over the strings of his harp with ease, almost like he was born doing just that. A melancholic yet sweet melody came out of the golden instrument, enchanting the public.

The zora dancer sighed and sat on a root. She sincerely liked the minstrel (indeed, she thought that he was charming and, well, quite attractive for a ground being) but she couldn't help but thinking that he was quite suspect.

For example, he spoke rarely, and always quietly when he did. His face was always half-covered by white cloth, golden bangs of hair hiding one of his-*cough*gorgeous*cough*- ruby eyes.

And no-one knew anything about him. When someone wondered about his past, the nineteen years old shrugged it off as 'nothing special', giving them a vague story about a tribe of the mountains and wanting to go away from a village too small for an adventurous teen when someone insisted in wanting him to say more.

Obviously, no girl could resist him... even though he didn't do anything to attract them.

Mysteriousssss.

As the song ended, the young man straightened up and bowed a little, earning an enthusiastic applause from the public. She smiled again.

He looked at her."So? How did I do?"

She slapped lightly his head as he walked toward her, another smile on her face. "Don't get too big-headed, sweetheart. I get a lot of praise too."

"I don't doubt that."

Vlye frowned. "You are the only one I know who manages to sound sarcastic and polite at the same time, Sheik."

His eyes narrowed as he smiled under the white cloth. "I guess I am simply good at acting."

When the dancer turned, his smile vanished. "I did that for my entire life" he added in a whisper.

* * *

A/N: So, short &amp; shitty but that's what you get when the author block strikes... I am really sorry. I have a lot of problems these days, and I write when I can. Sorry, again. I'll edit this thing as soon as I get new ideas.


	10. Fake extra chapter (sorry)

A/N: I'm evil. I am really evil. I'm sorry for the fake chapter, but I didn't know where to put these random scenes...

I'll do a few of these fillery things. You can ask me to write anything by PM or reviews (except lemons or limes. I do _not_ write those things).

Also, to all those who are asking about Sheik: **I won't spoiler anything. **I'm sorry, but I fear it would ruin half of the story. I'll do my best to put hints about Sheik's identity and gender in the chapters, however.

* * *

Shadow groaned, as somebody knocked at the door.

"Who can it be?" He wondered out loud, as he shot a deathly glare at the wooden door "Potter's at school... or he should be, at least."

He hesitated. What if it was a demon? A demon who wanted him dead? As far as he knew, there were quite a lot of those, in the Boss' legions.

During day he was less strong, could he take the anything that was out there?

... yeah, he could take anything.

He opened, and his mouth dropped open. Awaiting him, there was a boyish-looking girl (or a really effeminate guy, he couldn't really tell), with her hair purple-colored and pink contacts.

What the fuck.

She grinned. "Hello, sir! I'm Bonnie. Do you have a moment to talk about our Lord and savior-"

He shut close the door.

... anything but Mormons.

xxx

Moody looked over at the class.

"What should I do? Huh?" He pointed at the cockroach on the desk with his wand. "Kill it?"

As nobody answered, he frowned.

"The last curse, is the one of death. Avada Kedavra!"

There was a green flash, and the students covered their eyes.

When they opened them, the cockroach was... still alive? The hell?

As everybody stared at the insect in confusion, a muggleborn raised an eyebrow. "My childhood cartoons got it right, apparently."

xxx

The author smiled, as she clicked the "submit" button. Another chapter of that shitty fanfic had been added.

She lied down, relaxing. Another job, well done. Well, or so other people said. She wasn't sure about that. Meh. Never mind.

She wasn't expecting to be suddenly held by the jacket and shook violently around. She opened her eyes, and screamed as she saw exactly _who_ was shaking her, if more because of the incredulity or fangirlyness she wasn't sure.

"Pittoo?!"

The angel growled. "Do _not _call me that."

Dark Pit indicated the pc's screen, indignation showing on his perfect, handsome, dark- yeah, was I saying, on his face.

"What's the meaning of this? You stole my character!" He exclaimed, scowling.

Yuyake no Okami laughed sheepishly. "I thought it was a fitting personality for Shadow Link... is it so bad?"

"Very." Deadpanned Dark Pit.

The two stayed silent for a while, as the author thought about it for a moment.

After some seconds, Yuyake no Okami sighed. "You know what?"

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She smirked evilly. "I don't give a flying fuck. And, in the next crossover, you are gonna pay for this, just like Light there."

Pittoo's eyes widened in horror, as he noticed a miserable-looking girl holding what looked like a creepy vampire kid in her arms the author was pointing at.

He turned to her. "Why are you doing this?"

She cocked her head. "What a stupid question. Because I can!"

xxx

Minerva sighed, as she watched Link singing happily with Hagrid.

_Note for self: Hylians can't stand alcohol. Never give it to Link anymore..._

"... Bump in my hoopty-hoopty-hoop I own that-"

_... no matter how damn good he is at imitating Nicki Minaj._

xxx

The commander whose name was never revealed sighed.

"Why cant you just tell that? Everybody by now understood who I am!"

The author shook her head. "Nope. Your introduction has got to be dramatic, do ya feel me?"

He grumbled. "You're such a drama queen."

"Ain't accepting that from you, Orochimaru."

* * *

A/N: God I'm so LAME!

Can you see the two jokes in this chapter? If you do, you'll receive a virtual hug AND a mention in the next chapter! Woo me!


	11. Training to be the very best

A/N: Ok, so. Ninth chapter, huh? Soon we'll hit the two digits.

Woah.

Umm, yeah, sorry for the lack of enthusiasm, but this is not a good moment for me... you would think I would be happy, the school year is ending tomorrow as I'm writing this... the truth is, I _don't _want it to end! I am failing big time in more than one subject, and I need more fucking grades!

Yeah, anyway. I don't know if I'll be able to update during summer. My dad is pretty much certain that are videogames, manga and the Internet that make me fail (not true! Come on man, you have been living in my house for sixteen years, you can't not know that I have a sucky memory! I can't even remember to take my medicines, I even forgot about my own birthday, how do you think I can remember _Latin verbs_?! HOW IN THE WORLD IS LATIN EVEN REMOTELY USEFUL?!), and he might decide to take my PC, phone, 3DS, DS, WiiU and pretty much everything else. JOY.

**Edit, several weeks later**: Ok, so. I kind of... passed, I think? Um, I don't know if that's exactly the case, (I doubt school in your country works the same way) but at least I didn't fail. Then, what else... enjoying my new dorky glasses, started playing Darksiders II (one of the presents for my 16th birthday) and got into Homestuck. That thing is like, woah. What the fuck. But it's still awesome. Oh, and daddy didn't take my babies away. Wohoo! But now I can't use them too often. YAY.

Anyway.

**ANOTHER EDIT, MONTHS LATER: **Well, I took the exams. And I passed like a boss. I am so sorry, I didn't want to put this story on hiatus, but I had little to no time to write this, and so... (also, sucky PC is sucky. It hasn't worked that well since months).

Results of the litul game of the extra chapter!

Um, yeah, actually nobody got both of them right... but **Alfemorphia** and **Kitty Lue **got one of them, and **crazy dragon ninja** deserves a mention for the good guess!

The jokes were actually:

1) Bonnie: Bonnie is one of the animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a purple bunny with red/magenta eyes, and the whole fandom was divided on his gender until Scott Cawthon himself declared officially he was a male. Bonnie shows up frequently at the door (and with "frequently", I mean "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WERE HERE THREE MINUTES AGO"), and a lot of people joked on that by making similes with Mormons. Um, yeah, maybe it was a bit obscure, I'm sorry. Insulting Mormons was also not my intention ^^;

2) The cockroach: It was a joke on an episode of Fairy Oddparents, where Cosmo tries to kill a super-intelligent cockroach by using his magic, but it walks away unscathed. Wanda later says that everyone knows that cockroaches are resistant to magic. It was actually **Neo-Devil** who made me remember that episode. Thanks!

**Multipule-Characters1-act: **BECAUSE I CAN. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH.

**BrandonBgamer: **Um, yeah, it was a rhetorical question...

**The Truth of Words: **That's what I was aiming for ;-)

**ChangelingRin: **"Far more than you should"? Dragons are love, dragons are life! You can't love them more than you should! Unless you're khaleesi. In that case then yeah, maybe you love them a bit' too much.

**Infinityworlds: **Really? It was the first actual fighting scene I ever wrote, I thought it was pretty sucky... Thank you, anyway!

**Dragonspirit996: **Nah, you are not coming off self-centered, don't worry. Um, yeah. About the whole "gender and/or identity" thing, I'm afraid I can't spoiler anything. It's not being evil, I just want the story to grow without people knowing what will happen next. And I want to insert dramatic scenes. Like with the Commander, ya' know? I mean, probably everyone understood who he is by now, but I still won't say his name until the right scene.

**KiKat1225: **Like I said, no spoilers. But I can tell you it's unlikely that Sheik will appear on Earth.

**Grandshadowseal: **It's not about you (as much as I love all my readers, you included, this is my story, and I write it like I want). I simply am a drama queen. Everything will come into place by itself (with dramatic revelations of course).

**Multipule-Characters1-act: **Yay!

**Telron: **Haha, thank you! ^^

**FwooshEye: **Oh... my... God... O.O *turns toward the books * IS THAT TRUE?! ANSWER ME, ROWLING!

**crazy dragon ninja: **Grazie! *bows *

**grandshadowseal: **See the answer to the first question. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU (today I'm a bit emotional, please don't mind the four-eyed geek virtually hugging you).

**Multipule-Characters1-act: **Amen. Also, what is better than fourth-wall breaking in crack? Oh, right. Friggin' nothing. XD

**Infinityworlds: **I'll try... can't promise anything, though.

**GeekyGamer: **Oh-kay, so my fake chapters are better than the "official" ones... good to know XD

**Dragonspirit996: **Maybe... *wink wink * No, okay, I _do_ plan a crossover with Kid Icarus. Two, to be honest, one with Legend of Zelda and one with Naruto. I'll have to finish this story and Of Spaceships and Magic before, though...

**Telron: **Haha, actually "Orochimaru" was a little joke, as he and the Commander share similar personalities and styles...

**im asian hi: **yeah, I read bad the word on my dictionary and then, when I noticed I told myself "Well, why changing it? It's actually quite fitting to the idea I want to give of Zelda..." Happy you liked it, anyway!**  
Katie Jaegeroc: **I know... cool name, isn't it?

**le chat noir 95: **I'm so happy you reviewed! And I'm even happier you liked it! Lol, yes, at least cockroaches are not allergic to a green rock XD

**Sianna Scale: **Here you go the "moar" you asked for! ;-D

**Guest: **Awww, I love you too ^^

**DragonStar7Queen: **Thank you very much for the tips! I, yeah, kind of forgot that the twins come to age only in the fifth book... whoops ^^;

… just pretend everybody was too freaked out by the attack to notice them, okay? My pc erased the original file and I sincerely don't feel like re-writing the whole thing. About the typo, thank you very much for making me notice it. I am a grammar nazi, but English is still not my first language, so...

**trnjakiller: ***laughs awkwardly *

**Kitty Lue: **Eeeee! Thank you senpai! Yeah, I speak Italian. Maybe because I am Italian, hehe ;-). I plan on finishing this story no matter what (my motto is "at most hiatus, never discontinuing!"), but I will update slowly. Mostly because I have to study, but some time ago a tornado hit Florence, right in my district, so, yeah.

About the Mormon thing, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to insult you at all, I simply thought that Shadow, being both a demon and a creature from another world, would be pretty annoyed by any religion, not only Mormonism. I am an atheist, so I basically didn't think that it could be offensive also, I thought I had make that chapter stupid enough not to be taken seriously. I am really sorry. And, yeah. Fnaf is love, fnaf is life. I am a FnaFgirl.

**Amber: **Mwahahahah, don't worry, I will

**KinkyWithKiku: **Link is something definitely worth of fangirling over, huh?

**Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX: **Sorry for the HUGE delay :((((( I hope you can forgive me :(

**Alfemorphia: **hashtag not even ashamed of it

**Midna18: **Glad you like it :D

Chapter nine

Training to be the very best

"I'm not even asking..."

Harry puffed out his cheeks. "It wasn't my fault, pro-"

Link waved his hand in frustration, cutting him off. "I don't want to know, Potter."

The young teacher straightened up and started walking around the office nervously. Harry gulped as the nineteen years old started mumbling worriedly to himself. He'd never seen the man so perturbed, and it was a bit scary.

Harry looked away, feeling weirdly guilty even though that all that racket wasn't exactly his fault. The man was tormenting himself because of him, and it just didn't feel right.

He took the chance to observe Link's office. He'd never been there before, and he had no idea what to expect when the teacher had called him in.

The place was, for the lack of a better term, a mess.

Heh, what an understatement actually.

Weapons of every kind (including a lethal-looking metal ball with a chain) were sprawled around the room, along with tons of books (most in English, some handwritten in a weird alphabet he was sure he'd never seen before) and some weird-looking objects and devices he wasn't sure the nature of (like what looked like an overgrown steampunk whirligig). The walls were covered by drawings of monsters and creatures, both known and unknown, and writings in that same alphabet of the books.

The bed remained unseen under all that stuff, no matter how hard he squinted.

On the desk, maybe the only thing along with the two chairs that wasn't invisible, there were several sketches of what looked like some kind of imp, with a fanged, malicious-looking smirk and a young lady, a sword (the same he'd used to fight the dragon during the lesson), and a small golden pendant.

Yep, the room definitely described Link's personality.

A mess.

A sigh of the young man brought him back on Earth. Link sat down again, a tired smile on his face.

"You know Harry, you remind me a lot of myself." He chuckled, a vaguely bitter tone in his voice. "Even if I try to avoid them, troubles always seem to follow me, anywhere I go."

Harry found himself thinking that it was a fairly accurate description of his life.

Link sighed again. "Well, crying over the spilled milk won't help us." He smiled, this time reassuringly. "Don't worry, Potter. I'll do whatever I can to help and prepare you for this tournament."

Harry smiled back, feeling for once really safe.

Xxx

Shadow kicked an empty can in frustration.

He'd looked everywhere in the school (and discovered that was a school for young delinquents, much to his surprise), and Potter was nowhere to be seen.

He even started to suspect that the boy might have lied to him. But it didn't make any sense.

"Why would he lie over something like this?" He mumbled, closing his mouth shut when a hint of a growl resonated in his voice. Couldn't have the students hear him growling like an animal, could he?

A sigh escaped his lips. Why did he think going there was a good idea, anyway? On a second thought, it was obvious that it wasn't. Risking his newly renovated freedom to search for a kid that had apparently lied to him about his true location during winter and autumn.

Damn Potter.

Damn him to the deepest points of the Dark Realm. And beyond.

On a second thought, better not. He lived there most of the time after all.

He sighed again, this time angrily.

Earth sucked.

Xxx

"Shouldn't we start with something inherent the trials?" Asked Harry.

Link chuckled, as he dragged out a trunk that probably weighted something like two tons. "Nah. Truth to be told, I have no idea what the trials are about and, if I did, I guess it wouldn't be correct if I told you."

"Oh."

Link and Harry had started the training almost instantly. The elvish nineteen years old had brought him to a room that Harry recognized instantly as the room where Lupin had taught him the patronus incantation.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Link smirked. "I think you already faced this, however..." He pointed to the trunk. "In there there's a boggart."

"Oh, um. A boggart, prof? But you don't..." Link was staring at him "have a..." still staring, this was getting uncomfortable "... a... wand...?" It sounded more like a question that a statement.

The man raised an eyebrow, a small smile still lingering on his lips. "I don't think that ever stopped me. Not to mention, it's not me the one who has to face it, and you _do _have a wand... unless you manage to somehow lose it!" He chuckled again as Harry blushed deeply. Knowing his luck, that's exactly what would happen.

"Whatever. Let's get started, shall we_? En garde!"_

He opened the chest even before Harry was in attack position.

The well-known image of a dementor came out of the wooden thing. Harry grimaced as the hooded image came near him, and could see Link pull a face as well, mumbling something under his breath. He pulled out the wand, but the teacher's voice stopped him.

"Don't attack it yet. I know you are perfectly able to fight a boggart. The question is: how long can you avoid lethal attacks?"

Wait, what?

"You sure this is an effective method of training?" He shrieked, as the dementor/boggart (bogentor? Demoggart?) chased him throughout the room.

"Well, it worked for me, didn't it?" Laughed Link, and suddenly Harry felt the desire to kill him.

The after three minutes, he was already out of breath.

"Pro-hfeh-sshor-" Gasped the boy, stammering and slurring the word almost comically.

Link chuckled. "Somebody is out of shape, I see. Okay, riddikulus that thing and let's get this over with."

xxx

"I _hate _training with Avalon." Groaned Harry.

Ron looked at him, confused. "I thought you liked his lessons?"

"I did, but you haven't ever seen him in trainer mode!" He huffed again. "You don't know what ruthless means till you have to run for ten minutes followed by a creature with the face of your biggest fear and unable to use your wand to protect yourself. I almost wish I had to train with Snape. At least with potions I wouldn't fear to kill myself out of sheer exhaustion."

"Sheer exhaustion?"

"Remember Fullmetal Jacket?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Hartman? That bad?"

"_Worse_."

The girl had to repress an impressed whistle.

"Who's Hartman?" Asked Ron, confused by the exchange.

Xxx

That night, Link went back to the training room, this time alone.

He looked at the chest, the boggart still inside and a curious smile on his lips.

"You know I'm curious? What would you become for me?"

The trunk rumbled, and Link laughed. "Yeah, I was fairly sure you wouldn't answer. But, really. I know I'm not fearless, Triforce of Courage or not, but what's my biggest fear? Something so horrible I almost can't face?" He knelt. "Can you show me?"

Rrrrrumble.

Link chuckled again. "Well, I want to find out, whether you want to show me or not."

With a kick, the boggart was out, and horror made its way inside the Hylian's heart.

Xxx

Vlye gazed puzzled at Sheik, as the young man looked at the sky, eyes wide open.

"Sheik? Something bothers you?"

No answer.

"Sheik?"

"Uh?" The man looked at her, startled. The zora flinched at the scared look in his eyes. That much skin she could see was considerably paler than before, and his hands appeared to be shaking slightly.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He shook his head. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry."

He walked away before she could ask anything.

Xxx

Shadow turned restless in his sleep, pain and terror on his delicate features, distorting them into a fairly scary snarl.

Nightmares of scales and flame hair didn't help having a good night of sleep.

Xxx

Link stared in horror at the figure before him.

It (he?) was tall. So much taller than him, taller than Zelda, and, although in his life he'd seen his fair share of horrifying creatures, this one took the price.

Dark brown scales, smooth and lucid, covered its muscled body, the only piece of cloth on it a dark, gown-like piece of fabric around his hips. The fingers of both hands and feet had a hand long claws, that looked like they could shred metal. On a thick neck rested a squared head, with a flat nose, small beady eyes and a x shaped scar on his nose. Bright red flames fell down his head like long hair. It didn't look extremely creepy, compared to other things he'd seen, but there just was something that told him he couldn't, _wouldn't_ fight that.

_HeRo_

He didn't hear the sound. He _felt _it.

_I rEmEmBeR yOu_

_YoU tHoUgHt YoU cOuLd KiLl Me?_

Link gulped, not answering.

_DoN't Be ScArEd, It'S jUsT a QuEsTiOn._

_YoU'lL dIe AnYwAy_

Link whined, not even embarrassed the sound had left his mouth.

_ThAt'S dIsApPoInTiNg._

_I tHoUgHt YoU wOuLd ReMeMbEr Me MoRe ThAn JuSt InCoNcIoUsLy._

The demon laughed deeply, and Link whined again.

_FaReWeLl, HeRo. We'Ll MeEt EaCh OtHeR aGaIn SoOn, I tRuSt._

The boggart screeched, as it went back to its original form, before bursting in a mass of black blob, dropping dead on the floor.

Link just stood there, panting hard.

"De-?"

A/N: Well, Link is an idiot and I'm an asshole for not updating for nine months or so and then providing a piece of steaming, fragrant horsecrap instead of an actual chapter.

So, it's been a while since I let you know something about my headcanon about Hyruleans...

-**Hylian eyes glow lightly in the dark.** Play Wind Waker and you'll agree with me. Or, if you have Twilight Princess, go in the basement of Link's house, lit up the lantern till you are staring into the mirror and then shut it down.

EYES.

-**Hyrulean blood is different that human's.** Hylian blood is slightly lighter and more transparent that human's one, Sheikah's is much darker, almost black, Zora's is really liquid, almost completely transparent and pinkish or blueish based on genetic, Gerudo's is bronze green and dense (because why not, in OoT 3D Ganondorf spat green blood), Goron's is... do Gorons even have blood? Well, if they do it looks like human blood, just denser and boiling hot. And Kokiri's is yellowish green. Obviously. Even though there are no Kokiris in Hyrule during Twilight Princess.

Yes, I've been reading Homestuck. You already know that.

-**Hylians** a**re pretty touchy about their ears. **Because why not XD

I have this idea that every time they had somebody tease their big pointy ears they would automatically go like:

"the fuck you say 'bout my ears"

"hold my sword"

"kick his ass baby, I got yo sword"


	12. Uber important announcement (UPDATED)

**AU: I seriously fuckin' ****_despise_**** this story, now. The writing is juvenile, there are plotholes as big as a house, and the chapters are short as balls. So, I decided to completely rewrite this story, under another name, hoping to make it better. I won't delete this story (because of the answers to all of the comments), but the new version will be different. For one, it will have darker themes than this one, and possibly, occasionally, mildly disturbing content. For another, some characters' personalities will change to adjust better to the canon ones (*cough*Zelda*cough*). Finally, the plot will change, even a bit drastically in certain points, and some characters won't appear (why the FUCK was Impa there?). **

**So, yeah. I feel extremely bad for leaving you like this, but I can't go on with writing this story as it is. I hope I'll see you all on the other version of the story, though! (For now, I'm planning to call it "In the Twilight they can't see you bleed", or something like that.)**

**Here the answers to the last reviews! (The last three are the only ones I wrote after this decision)  
**

**ChangelingRin:** You have no idea how bad I feel every time a chapter takes such a long time to be made...

**BrandonBGamer:** I... I'm glad.

**KittyCatKate:** Welly welly well... I can't say, but...

_maybe ):3_

**Kitty Lue:** That's my girl! :D

**grandshadowseal: **Yeah, it would be more logical, I guess... (and, hehe, I have a thing for elf ears XD)

**crazy dragon ninja:** O.O That's a sweet headcanon! Kind of like a popular headcanon about Troll horns in Homestuck... But really cool!

**Alfemorfia: **:D that would be gud

**Suzululu4moe:** Your comments are pure gold, sweetie! I'm just sorry I can't answer to every single one because time is a bitch :|

**GeekyGamer: **Maybe I am... Maybe not... Who knows. What everyone knows is that yes, Link is the worst trainer out there.

**Scarlet Firesong:** Definitely BB

**Telron:** So it seems...

**FandomsAndBandMemes:** I sincerely hope it wasn't really that insulting, but, anyway... I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THIS GAMBRO GUY IS SUPPOSED TO BE MOTHERFUCKER

honk :o)

**sceera1: **It's not the gay thing, hell, I have gay ships myself, it's more the OOC, the canonxOC and the crossover pairings that make me angry. A lot of shonen-ai fanfiction writers just destroy the canon characters' personalities only to write gay porn, and that's unacceptable in my book.

**James Birdsong: **My, thank you! :D

**WanderingWatermelon:** I knoooooooow D:

**psychicshipping: **Because that's the whole truth, at least according to the number of fangirls she had and still has... Even I can say that Sheik is not really hard on the eyes.

**Guest grace:** Thank you! And that's a wonderful suggestion, I was actually thinking about something like that... (P.S: If you want to start playing Zelda games, I suggest Ocarina of Time, since it gives you the perfect occasion to get accustomed with the controls and universe of the series.)

**Tahkaullus01:** Nobody will ever know :)

**Ryan Atles:** Indeed, Ryan. Indeed.

(fun fact: when I wrote that chapter, I hadn't even started playing Bioshock, one of my friends had told me about that particular thing. Now that I'm playing it, I'm playing the second game right now, I can't help but friggin love it.)

**guest: **Because [insert totally untrue excuse to mask the fact that writer block is a bitch]

**endertrree: **0_0 ... Terezi?

* * *

**ZeldaPotter29: **I'm sorry I lied to you, as much as it wasn't with malice. I hope you'll like the other version as well :)

**Lokitty2: ***pained smile* I'm really, really sorry. I'll try to make the rewriting twice as good, ok?**  
**

**Yuki the Sayajin: **Uh, I haven't read Homestuck in a while (because I heard that one certain couple was going to be canon and fuck that noise), but I think... around the fifth? I'm happy that you like my headcanons anyway! I was thinking about writing one or two Hyrulestuck AUs...**  
**

* * *

**EDIT: I decided I'll write any update on the state of the new fic on my tumblr, **grohiikdoiiz .

**Feel free to anon me for any question.**


End file.
